Marôtamd
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: Ripagem. Mais um trash dos marotos, UEBA! -not. Dessa vez, autoras desocupadas sugerem que a Umbridge dos anos 70 substitui Dumbie em Hoguiuartis Ráiguiti Iscu, arrepiando nas dorgas. É altamente recomendado não ler essa fic.
1. Marotices na introdução

**Marôtamd**

**Traduzindo do Mundês pra o Português: Marotando**

**Título Original: Aprontando com os Marotos (Vovó: E na fúria das dorgas, rebolando sobre o tridente de Poseidon! –q) [Iôlly: Oh, que criativo! *fazendo ponta na ripagem*]**

**Autora: Thaty_e_amigas**

**Sinopse:** Lily, James, Lene, Six, Dorcas **[Iôlly: Dorcas é o nome do meu PC velho e encaquilhado.]** e Remmie são os mais populares e mais bonitos da Hogwarts High School. **(Munda: E as dorga rolando sorta! q)**  
>Até que um dia, em uma de suas típicas festas ilegais, um acidente acontece e o diretor,<strong>(Munda: Gozada no olho?)<strong> Albus Dumbledore, é afastado da escola.**(Munda: É, gozada no olho. q)** No lugar dele vai entrar uma pessoa não muito boa. E os marotos decidem expulsá-la da escola.  
>Será que isso vai dar certo? Porque, bem... são OS MAROTOS! <strong>(Vovó: Basta aprender o eight combo dos Avassaladores. Ai, qualquer coisa se resolve.) <strong>**[Iôlly: Claro! São OS MAROTOS! É óbvio o que vai dar! –NOT](Munda: Troféu Q pra você, autora.)**

**Nota do Semu: Mais uma pérola do Nyah! Fanfiction. Sugiro que vocês olhem a BELÍSSIMA capa que as autoras fizeram pra esse arremedo de fic, mas como o FF corta links, se virem, vagabundos. –q**

Aqui é o trailer e o próximo vai ser os personagens.**(Munda: Que eu vou cortar, nem se assustem. É um monte de merda sem sentido, mesmo...)(Vovó: OS personagens? Tem certeza? #apoia a decisão de Munda#)[Iôlly: Fic de fichas. Que chato!]**  
>Espero que gostem.<strong>(Munda: Senta e espera, bi, senta e espera...)(Vovó: Aproveita e faz um café pra mim, a ressaca aqui tá brava...) [Iôlly: Vai na fé, irmã.]<strong>

Com confusão começa, com confusão termina...** (Munda: Vida e Obra de Britney Spears. Q)(Vovó: O doce veneno do escorpião? Ah, não, lá começa e termina com suruba...)**

Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon e Dorcas Meadowes...**(Munda: Esse povo tem uma TARA com a Marlene e com a Dorcas que me assusta! Elas mal foram citadas e vocês as ENDEUSAM! SIFUDÊ!)(Vovó: #reverência a chefe# Porra, eles mal foram citados na saga –assim como os pais do Harry e toda a Ordem da Fênix orginal, que foram citados apenas para referência- e ficam enchendo o fandom em fics sem noção! Assim não dá, tem que parar com isso aí!)**** [Iôlly: Essa Dorcas existe? Sério? Porque eu tirei o nome de uma dessas fics alopradas e coloquei no meu PC.]**

"_Nós somos AS garotas._** (Munda: Somos AS Ariadnas!)(Vovó: Putz, me diz que essa fic não é mais uma em que a Lily é uma patricinha popular...)****[Iôlly: E as maiúsculas são para convencer a si mesmas.] **_Não somos UMAS quaisquer (?)."_**(Munda: A própria autora questiona a fic. Comolidar? Melhor dizendo, comonãoripar?)(Vovó: Autora, você arrepia quando o quesito é começar uma história... Arrepia o meu estômago, que fica dando voltas e me faz querer vomitar.)**

James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin…**(Munda: VIADAAAAAAAGE!)(Vovó: Espera, estamos falando de um protesto para a proteção dos veados silvestres da Grã Bretanha?) [Iôlly: Comeram o Peter? Cadê o Peter? Porque ele nunca está nessas fics? Ela era tão Maroto quanto os outros!] (Munda: Peter? Em fic trash dos marotos? JAMÈ, Iôlly!)**

"_- Nós somos os mais populares e não é uma sapa velha que vai mudar isso."_**(Vovó: Umbrigde já era prego em sua época de estudante em Hog? Porra, tem gente que não muda mesmo... #olha o profile da BrunyUrie#)****(Munda: Mas puta que pariu, hein? Mentalidade de seriado teen americano, eu mereço. OS MAROTOS ERAM MAIS DO QUE PLAYBOYZINHOS, FALOU?)**

Eles eram apenas adolescentes populares...**(Vovó: Ou seja, uma cambada de filhos da puta sem o que fazer.) ****[Iôlly: Mauricinhos. *tecla SAP*](Munda: Popular = Pau no cu. Simples. Pra quê embelezar? No âmago, é isso mesmo...)**

"_- A volta das férias tem que ser comemorada com uma das nossas festas. Tem que ser épico!"_**(Vovó: Valeu, Paris Hilton. Vai fazer um churrasco de panda para a high society de Hogwarts?) ****[Iôlly: Na minha terra, a gente comemora o COMEÇO das férias. Mas tudo bem, tem louco para tudo.] (Munda: Realmente, comemorar mais um ano de aula? Soa como masoquismo. #relembra sua infância conturbada e tem calafrios#)(Munda 2: "Tein q sar ~*PHER-FAY-THO*~, meneahnas *-*! Amay!")**

Sem um objetivo na vida...**(Vovó: Uma cambada de filhos da puta sem o que fazer. #2)**** (Munda: Pressinto alucinógenos em cinco, quatro, três...)**

"_- O que você quer ser quando crescer? - a professora perguntou._**(Vovó: "... eu estava pensando em prestar um concurso para a vaga de Flanelinha, mas mudei de ideia: Vou financiar meu próprio carrinho de sorvete e a marca vai se chamar 'ai, tá gostosinho'...") ****[Iôlly: Grande!] (Munda: Nem sempre, né, Iôlly, sempre existem os que não são bem-dotados e tal... #apanha da Gareth#)(Munda 2: "Sabe, fessora, eu estava me decidindo entre faxineiro, assistente de pedreiro ou camelô. O que você acha?")**

_- Hum... adulto!"_**(Vovó: "...Hum, PUTA!") ****[Iôlly: "Hum...Boiola!"] (Munda: "Hum... que delícia... assim, isso... oh, assim..." #PervertidaFURÉVIS)**

Preocupados com questões sem importância...**(Vovó: "Mona, você viu o terno de veludo cor de ameixa do Dumbie? Nossa, ele está um tesão! Pena que ele não curte a fruta...")**** (Munda: Leia-se "Enchendo linguiça numa porcaria de resumo de fic trash")**

"_-Aiai. Prefiro muito mais Crunch à Nescau quando o assunto é sucrilhos._**(Vovó: Eu prefiro o 'Sou Foda Flakes'. –q #faz um origami com a crase#) ****[Iôlly: Crunch à Nescau...Tipo comida francesa, sacas? Restô Dontê] (Munda: Isso é REALMENTE necessário no desenrolar do enredo, seu putinho? E, aliás, quem está falando? Ah, dane-se! #vai beber no Munda's#)**

_- Na verdade, não tem diferença nenhuma, só o formato é diferente._**(Vovó: "Pois é, foi o que eu disse! Mas mesmo assim, prefiro o Sou Foda Flakes que tem formato de pênis...")**** [Iôlly: Mas o formato faz TODA a diferença!] (Munda: Pois é, né? "NÃO tem DIFERENÇA nenhuma, SÓ o formato é DIFERENTE". COMO pode não haver diferença nenhuma se o formato é diferente? Só não há diferenças entre duas coisas quando as duas são iguais! Mas é demais tentar ensinar isso pra você, saia do pré primário que a gente conversa...)**

_- Lógico que não. O Crunch tem um ingrediente a mais._**(Vovó: "Açúcar, tempero e tudo que há de bom! Estes foram os ingredientes escolhidos para criar o Crunch perfeito. Mas, acidentalmente, o Professor acrescentou mais um ingrediente na mistura: O elemento Foda!" –q) ****[Iôlly: Cada vez que eu leio Crunch, eu lembro do Bartô. Pobre Bartô...] (Munda: Algo envolvendo aqueles reservatórios de chumbo diluído em ureia animal aditivada com gasolina escondidos no porão da fábrica? Não sei de nada, nada, nadinha. #Loowfeelings)**

_- Qual?_**(Vovó: Já disse que foi o elemento Foda, merda! Na boa, este diálogo sem noção já está ficando insuportável. Foi até engraçado nos primeiros 2 segundos.)**** [Iôlly pega os pontos de interrogação e leva para um orfanato gramatical] (Munda: Eu só ri de pena, Vovó, e agora?)**

_- MACONHA!_**(Vovó: ISSO É SÉRIO? Achei que eram mamilos de crianças tailandesas...)**** (Munda: ...quero desse sucrilhos aê pra ripar sasporras, mano.)**_ - eles ficaram =_O**(Vovó: Com essa cara de quem vai pagar um boquete?)**** [Iôlly: Vovó, não leia os pensamentos alheios!] (Munda: ... como boas putinhas de filmes pornôs porto-riquenhos... –q)** _- É brincadeira, gente! Vocês acreditaram?_**(#Vovó vai procurar um dildo para dar uma surra nestes moleques#)****(#Munda transfigura Lindomar numa lança e empala os mauricinhos#)**_ Francamente..." _**[Iôlly: Olha a MORAL da cria. Tremi. –NOT] (Munda: "Francamentch, néam, bee? Mais RÉKINTCH!")**

E com respostas na ponta da língua...**(Vovó: Sei muito bem o que estava na ponta da sua língua...)**** (Munda: Um ferro em brasa, Vovó. Fui eu quem coloquei.) (Munda 2: Isso é MESMO um resumo de fic? Tão tosco assim? Antigamente as pessoas eram mais criativas.)**

" _- AHHH..!_**(Vovó: Viu o que eu estava dizendo? #vai procurar conhaque#)****[Iôlly: Nossa! É A CURA PARA O CANCÊR! É a resposta para todas as questões da filosofia moderna!] (Munda: Isso é uma resposta, mano? Autora, nada de cogumelos enquanto escreve, sim?)**

_- Nossa senhora da almofada mofa (?)_**(Vovó: Porra, pare de forçar a amizade, autora! E, afinal de contas, QUEM É QUE ESTÁ PARTICIPANDO DESTE DIÁLOGO DORGADO?)**** (Munda: Porque caralhos voadores fazendo chover porra Nossa Senhora receberia um título relacionado à uma ALMOFADA FOFA? E depois vem gente reclamar da ripagem.)**_, o que aconteceu? _**[Iôlly: "Nada não, eu só tava com vontade de gritar."] (Munda: "Assim, bee, dói enfiar um cacto na bunda, sabe? Os espinhos estão acabando com as minhas hemorroidas!")**

_- Tive um pesadelo!_**(Vovó: Aposto que sonhou com o Snape vestido de Sidney Magal!) ****[Iôlly: Pelo grito ali em cima achei que fosse um sonho erótico.] (Munda: "Sonhei que uma velha louca saltava pelada no meu quarto e me esquartejava com um ventilador... foi horrível, mas foi só um s... AAAAAAAAAAAH! #Munda esquarteja os mauricinhos com uma hélice de ventilador#")**

_- Nãoo..!_**(Vovó: Que PUTuAção mais desgraçada é essa? Mano, ripar este treco só na base das dorgas! #procura o cachimbo da Munda#)****[Iôlly fumando] (#Munda só na intravenosa#)**_ E, eu, que pensei que você tivesse tendo um lindo sonho com um príncipe encantado!"_**(Vovó: Por favor, me diz que essa pessoa (ou criatura do além, já que as autoras não especificam porra nenhuma) não é um homem.)**** [Iôlly: Por favor, me diz que essa pessoa É um homem! /fãdeslash] [Iôlly 2: Vou fundar um grupo de Apoio Aos Pontos Perdidos.] (Munda: Por favor, 'Nossa Senhor a da Almofada Fofa', me diga que aquilo NÃO É UMA VÍRGULA ENTRE O 'E' E O 'EU'. POR FAVOR.)**

Até que ela chega e tira de suas vidas o que lhes interessa...**(Vovó: EU ATÉ AGORA NÃO ENTENDI PORRA NENHUMA DESSA FIC. Assim fica difícil de ripar alguma coisa, Munda!)**** [Iôlly: Ou seja: castrou geral.] (Munda: Ná, nem é, Iôlly! Foi a mãe dos leks que colocou o Xbox na prateleira mais alta!)**

" _- Sem festas, sem piscina, sem beijos, sem conversas..._**(Vovó: Mas vá ser fresco assim no cu da sua mãe! E ficar sem respirar? Você quer, seu vagabundo?)**** [Iôlly: Sem respirar, sem andar, sem roupas... epa.] (Munda: O quê? Vai dizer que é proibido fumar drogas, também?)**_- ele _**[Iôlly: Porque até ali em cima era ELA, né.] (Munda: Sinto uma certa operação na Tailândia aqui...)**_continuou lendo o decreto._**(Vovó: Quem é essa "ela"? O Ministro da Magia? Porque, né? [Vide a obra original da JK, autora, é um favor a todas as pessoas alfabetizadas].)**** (Munda: "... até perceber que era um rolo de papel higiênico usado.")**

_- O que vamos fazer?_** (Munda: Resssssssspirar? #Apolo)**

_- O que fazemos de melhor:_**(Vovó: "...tentar conquistar o mundo! É o Sirius, o James e o Peter! O Peter, o Peter, o Peter, o Peter!" -q)(Vovó 2: "Sou foda, na cama te esculacho, na sala ou no quarto, no beco ou no carro...(8)")**** [Iôlly ficou para trás, cantando "É o Peter!"] (Munda: "Quicar e mexer ombrinho, quicando e mexendo ombrinho..." (8))(Munda: Ná, nem tem Peter nessa fic! Autoras, não é porque o Peter traiu todo muno que ele não era amigo deles antes, não, ok? Dica de graça e bonitinha pra vocês.)**_ confusão! Eles nos puniram pela confusão e vamos expulsá-los pela confusão."_**(Vovó: Tá parecendo descrição popular para descontrole intestinal! Tipo, puniram pela confusão: Bebeu Kaiser com catuaba barata e está morando no banheiro; Vamos expulsá-los: parece que ele vai tomar um purgante! #Vai buscar mais conhaque#) ****[Iôlly: Entendi tudo e não compreendi nada. VSF.] (#Munda morreu com a Vovó#)**

Agora, vão usar suas frases inteligentes...**(Vovó: "I like pancakes!") ****[Iôlly: "Bom Dia, Sol!"] (Munda: "Meu pai, minha mãe, minha tia na janela!")**

" _- Cachorro que morde, não late... ou será que late?_**(Vovó: Não, ele corre atrás desta tua bunda peluda e te dá uma lambida. Cachorro boiola...)**** [Iôlly: De fato, não late. Se ele está mordendo, como vai latir? Cérberus e suas três cabeças?] (Munda: LATE, LATE, LATE QUE EU TÔ PASSANDO, VAI, LATE! (8))**

_- Já tentou inverter a frase?_**(Vovó: Já tentou usar o seu cérebro e seu tempo disponível para algo que realmente seja relevante para o mundo?)**** (Munda: "Já, mas deu curto-circuito no cérebro e eu banana tentei peixe na pia sem banho e Xuxa NOVE VEZES lixo limpei pirofagia..." –q)**

_- Claro,... não late, cachorro que morde... não, acho que não é isso!_**(Vovó: Frase no maior estilo "Chupa o meu pau enquanto eu fodo este traseiro!(8)" #Vide Miss Março) ****[Iôlly: Até hoje eu não entendi a letra dessa música, Vovó!] (Munda: Não era pra entender, Iôlly... mas as meninas do Munda's conseguem fazê-lo. HEHE #Merchandising#)**

_- Santa Gerardina (?)_**(Vovó: CACETE, ESSA FIC ESTÁ MAIS DO QUE TENSA.)**** (Munda: Autora, senta aqui e pedala, vai.)**_, me ajude._**(#Vovó foi se vestir de Melocoton para rebolar na esquina do Terreiro#) ****[Iôlly se veste de Kumagoro, o Coelho, e vai animar festas infantis.] (Munda: #apanha suas duas ripadoras com uma vara de pescar e as obriga a ripar, sob a pena de ficarem dois dias sóbrias. As duas obedecem prontamente#)**

_- Hã?_**(Vovó: Paracatu? #John Feelings)**** (Munda: Quem está falando nessa porra? Autora, CUSTA NOS DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?)**

_- É uma freira que virou santa._**(Vovó: É um pinto que virou uma vagina. #Ariadna Feelings) ****[Iôlly: E isso é relevante para...?] (Munda: #irritada demais para compreender, vai comprar um Wiskas sachê sabor criança tailandesa para Fulano#)**

_- Sai pra lá."_**(#Vovó foi beber no Munda's com a Pomba#) ****[Iôlly: Não precisa pedir duas vezes! *vai ler mangá*](Munda: Releiam a fic até este ponto. Fez algum sentido pra você? Se sim, não me explique: se interne.)**

Seus planos loucos...**(Vovó: ... Fico até sem saber o que comentar nesta fic. Nenhuma porra faz sentido no fim das contas. #Repensa em estudar cálculo# Não sei o que é pior, sério mesmo...)**** (Munda: Cálculo macumbístico é foda; contar todas aquelas galinhas pretas e depois fazer a raiz quadrada de pés de arruda... eu avisei, Vovó, eu dizia sempre: "Macumba é coisa braba!", mas você queria tanto aprender... q)**

"_- Gente, eu preciso que vocês ..._**(Vovó: "...disse James, se referindo às seringas para a heroína diária...")(Vovó 2: "...disse James, enquanto tirava da gaveta as suas meias de arrastão rosa shocking...")**** [Iôlly: "...alguém pode me trazer papel higiênico?"]****[Iôlly 2 : "Para coçar as minhas costas..."] (Munda: "... chupem meu pau..." –q)**_enquanto eu ..._** (Munda: "... fodo seus traseiros!" ASKUASUAUSKAUS Miss Março é foda.)****(Vovó: "...dou aquela viajada matinal...")(Vovó 2: "...consigo o sustento da família em meu emprego de striper...")**_ e aí, o Six ..._**(Vovó 2: "...ty nine foi tenso, com aquele velho que só tinha uma bola só...")**** (Munda: "... me faz um fio terra com esses dedos grandes que Deus o deu...")**_ e ..._**(Vovó: "...fui obrigado a usar todo o meu profissionalismo...")**** (Munda: "... apalpe minhas nádegas com carinho...")**_ e, então, o plano tá pronto, é só ela ..._**(Vovó: "...virar de costas que o pau vai quebrar naquela bunda caída! É hoje que eu descubro o que tem no meio de todas aquelas pelancas!")**** (Munda: "... nos arrumar uma cama grande e potes de KY Chocolate Seduction! Adoro!")**_ e a escola virar uma bagunça."_**(Vovó: O passo além da bagunça é a suruba interespécies. Alguém tem que chamar o IBAMA para prender estes moleques.) ****[Iôlly: Notem que esse diálogo fez TODO sentido. Nossa. Mudou a minha vida! *vai ler slash Snarry*](Munda: Sugiro que os leitores leiam os mapas cerebrais de cada ripador separadamente, senão vai se embaralhar. E eu só aviso agora, Q pra mim.)**

E seus dons...**(Vovó: "...que lhes foram concedidos pelas aulas particulares com a Rita Cadilac, era muito usados nos últimos tempos...")**** (Munda: Dons? DONS? Um bando de mauricinhos gays projetos-de-Globelezas têm DONS? E eu sou a BrunyUrie.)**

"_- Vou usar meus dons de persuasão_**(Vovó: Mano, eu tenho poder!)**** (Munda: Aleluia, irmã!)**_ quando falar com ela. Ela me chamou na diretoria para me testar e eu vou mostrar meu dom._**(Vovó: Não, sua coisa retardada! Ela TE chamou pra diretoria pra VOCÊ levar O CACHORRO DO TEU VIZINHO pra testar se VOCÊ tem o bilau grande! COISA IDIOTA! PORRA, NÃO SOU OBRIGADA A ATURAR ESTE TIPO DE COISA!) ****[Iôlly: Vai testar o teu dom na diretoria. Diretor = Dumbledore... TENHA MEDO!] (Munda: Não, é a Umbridge... vai pedir pro Sisi tirar a roupa e vai postar fotos no FacebooCeta, só de sacanagem. Q)**

_- Dá para parar de graça e ir lá logo?"_**(Vovó: Dá pra você tomar no cu sem reclamar?) ****[Iôlly: Nossa, que engraço! Morririndo] (Munda: Dá pra acabar com esse arremedo de trailer falho?)**

Para a confusão!**(Vovó: Para casa, pra tomar café com leite. –q) ****[Iôlly: Notei! Você tem um grande dom para confusão, autora, porque eu estou confusa desde que comecei a ler isso.] (Munda: Confusão, confusão, confusão... você é o quê, o Narrador da Sessão da Tarde?)**

Bem, esse é só o trailer... só o começo!**(Vovó: Caralho, se isso foi só o começo, eu me recuso a ripar o próximo capítulo!) [Iôlly: Fanfics com trailers me assustam mais do que fanfics com fichas. Ou fanfics com o Peter em pares Slash. OhMyFuckingBuddha!] (Munda: Se isso é só o começo, imaginem a fic em si! Prelúdio do Armagedon!)**

**Vovó foi encontrada dormindo debaixo da escada da rodoviária, sobre as caixas de ovos que ela coletou, na porta do supermercado, enquanto estava sob efeito de drogas combinadas. Ela se recusa a acreditar que não é a Mulher Maravilha. –q #Homenagem ao Paraguai!**

**Dizem que a Iôlly foi vista gatiando a internet do Terreiro para baixar animes BoysLove no IP do John. Mas ninguém pode ter certeza.**

**Munda foi pescar no córrego que passa atrás do terreiro para acalmar os nervos. Lá, encontrou Jeremy contando verdades desagradáveis sobre sua chefa em seu blog "Pé-de-Cannabis". Até o presente momento, só o testículo esquerdo dele foi encontrado. Como eu sei que é o esquerdo? Bem... não vem ao caso.**


	2. Marotices com o Deiláiguitis

**(Munda: Bem, tinha uma porra doida de descrição dos personagens no começo, mas eu cortei. Só tinha links e umas descriçõezinhas porcas, somados à minha preguiça... bem, vocês não estão perdendo nada. Se quiserem, podem olhar lá no Nyah!, cês que sabem.)**

**(Vovó: Já disse o quanto a Munda é linda? Acho que não, não sou uma boa mentirosa. #apanha dela com uma colher de pau# Pois é, caro leitor (ou não), você não está perdendo nada do enredo porque não existe nada para se perder nesta fic. Não tenho mais nada a declarar.) **

**Narrado por: James Potter**

**Primeira impressão: Odiei a viagem**(Gareth: Viagem? Eu dormi ou um pedaço da fic foi comido? Munda, a culpa é sua!)(Vovó: Primeira impressão: Este é o único e último capítulo que eu ripo.)

**Com: Sirius e Remus**(Gareth: Virou script de filme, agora? Manocu, mais uma fic assim e eu morro de exaustão, véi!)(Vovó: Caras autoras, vocês não estão procurando emprego em Hollywood, estão? Espero que não, porque não há muita esperança neste caso. #Vovó morre engasgada com o próprio veneno#)

Todo ano, todas as férias eram a mesma coisa,**(Vovó: "Ah, como eu odiava essa mesmice! Sempre 12 meses, sempre férias em julho!" –q)** desde que conheci meus amigos.**(Gareth: "... a boa e velha fornicação homossexual na casa de Madame Rôzi, uia!")** As meninas iam viajar pra um lugar e os meninos pra outro.** (Gareth: Fic começou animada pra carylhow, hein? Já sinto a adrenalina correndo lolcament em minhas veias! –n #vai tocar 'Canarinho Prisioneiro' em seu violão verde#)(Vovó: Os amigos do James são transexuais ou ele generalizou a torcida do Flamengo? -q)(Vovó 2: Gareth, você realmente está esperando alguma emoção nesta fic? Lembra da última fic emocionante dos Marotos? Tinha uma merda de guerra de neve. #explode ao lembrar de Feliz dia do Sirius#)**

Esse ano, nós, meninos,** (Gareth: Ou não...)** tínhamos ido para...**(Vovó: "... o Piscinão de Ramos...")** Roma!** (Gareth: Adivinhando o filme (Loowfeelings): SABRINA VAI À ROMA.)(#Vovó explodiu com a imagem mental#)** E a viagem foi... uma merda.** (Gareth: Presumi pelo começo do capítulo. Tentativa de drama: fail.)(Vovó: sabe o que também é uma merda? #se cala para evitar processos#)** Sabe porque?** (Gareth: Porque certo OOC não sabe o uso correto dos porquês e abusa das interrogações como uma interneteira mentalmente debilitada? Fica a dúvida.)** Roma é linda e tudo o mais, mas o idiota do Six**(Gareth: Adivinhando o filme #2: EU, ROBÔ.)(Vovó: Nossa, e eu aqui achando que era a nova integrante do KND! Droga!)** pegou um hotel pra dentro de Roma,** (Gareth: Não era essa a intenção, panaca? Queria passar férias em Roma mas em um hotel em Pequim?)(Vovó: Não, Gareth, ele queria um hotel com vista panorâmica para as praias nudista dos fisiculturistas da Tailândia! –q)** não dava pra gente chegar ao litoral.** (Gareth: ...andando? De carro? Voando? Ah, dane-se. #fumando papel higiênico com cheiro de lavanda#)(Vovó: Aparatando? sei lá, um tapete mágico? Um Ford Anglia azul?)** Sirius burro. Aí, o que deu?** (Gareth: Se continuar a usar reticências como uma Orkuteira idiota, vou cortar seus braços com um coco-da-bahia!)(Vovó: "Merda, o Mamute virou merda! (8)")** Nós ficamos na seca. Totalmente. Tava faltando água naquela cidade.** (Gareth: Nossa, a Itália ta bem, hein? Faltando água na capital, que dirá nas cidades pobres...)(Vovó: Tá me parecendo é sertão de Pernambuco e não Roma... Daqui a pouco aparece um cangaceiro. –not)** Resultado: A pior viagem da minha vida considerando que Roma é ótima.** (Gareth: Ah, moleque, vai se danar que eu tenho mais o que fazer. #vai atear fogo em uma criança tailandesa pra matar o tempo#)(Vovó: Esta história é interessante pra krrálow! Sinto até náuseas de tão movimentada que a história é! –not)**

Chegamos na nossa República,** (Gareth: Autora trash fantasiando que é independente, fodidona e maior de idade detectada. #pega uma zarabatana#)(Vovó: "na República das Bananas, a melhor dos Planeta dos Macacos!" –q)(Vovó 2: Não se usa "na" quando se trata de local, fikdik.)** que ficava duas quadras de distancia da escola,** (Gareth: #pega o circunflexo negligenciado e apara os galhos das costas#)(#Vovó está tão entediada que foi se vestir de papagaio verde em frente a uma loja de conveniência#)** e começamos a procurar pelas meninas. Elas tinham chegado ontem.** (Gareth: Esse parágrafo ficou meio que 'Antes das cabras possuírem abridores de mesas, aviões sangravam donuts pelas caudas dos jacarandás.' #MomentoQ)(Vovó: "Minha meia de alcaçuz caiu no poço dos desejos abduzidos pelo mármore do inferno que estava sujo de Gaviscon." #MomentoQ)**

- Fiquei com saudadinhas de você, casinha linda! - Remus falou para a casa.** (Gareth: ... todos morre de vergonha alheia. #vai buscar a insulina e um M-16#)(Vovó: TODOS MORRE TRÊS VEZ DE VERGONHA ALHEIA POR SER HUMANO. E TAMBÉM TODOS CHORA. #VideVdF)**

- E nós, ficamos com peninha pelo Reminho ter virado um veadinho alegrinho. - Six zoou o Remy.** (Gareth: 1- Six, Remy... apelidos BEM heteros, hein, Jay-Jay? 2- CADÊ O PETTER, INFERNO? Quando é que as desgraçadas das autorinhas retardadas vão entender que ELE ERA AMIGO DELES? Não e só porque ele é feio e fudido que vocês podem cortá-lo sem motivo ou razão aparente! GAAAAH! #surta e joga seu PC em Michael Jackson#)(Vovó: Por que estou trabalhando de graça? POR QUE EU SOU OBRIGADA A VER TODOS OS INTEGRANTES DA ORDEM DA FÊNIX ORIGINAL SE DEGRADAREM PUBLICAMENTE DESTA MANEIRA? Eu queria um pára-raios para poder enfiar nas minhas orelhas e olhos para nunca mais passar perto de enredos assim. #sufoca com um dos brincos da Gareth#)**

- Eu estou me baseando em você, Sirius.** (Gareth: Falando em baseando... cadê minha maconha? #procura debaixo da cadeira, mas acaba caindo e quebra o pescoço#)(Vovó: "Se baseia, meu amor, se baseia na beleza da vida da doninha azul que pulou no dedo cortado da rainha que queria um pênis filho de Pandora comedora de lama luxuosa." –q #baba e mergulha em devaneio profundo, até se enrolar em um fio do telefone#)** - É isso aí, Remus! Bota moral nesse povo que come mixirica no café da manhã (?)**(Gareth: Primeiro, é mexerica. Segundo, que interrogações sem sentido são essas? Terceiro, cala a porra da boca, bichinha chata.)(Vovó: Não existem palavras para expressar toda a minha vergonha alheia e desejo homicida pelas autoras. Acho que posso tentar alguma coisa: "MORRAM, SUAS BICHINHAS DESGRAÇADAS QUE NEM HONRAM O FIO DENTAL QUE USAM! Morram engasgadas com uma pecinha de lego! AAAARGGH!") **. Epa! Eu como mixirica no café da manhã! É saudável!** (Gareth: ... #suspira# James, você já pensou em suicídio como forma de alívio imediato?)(Vovó: MEXIRICA DE CU É ROLA NA BRASA! AAAARGH! #Se veste de Mulher Maravilha, vai a uma loja de quadrinho e explode todos os nerds que lá estavam com suas pokebolas mágicas#)**

Ainda estávamos procurando as garotas quando ouvimos risadas no segundo andar.** (Gareth: SURUBA LÉSBICA COM UM BONECO DE OLINDA E GÁS DO RISO, pronto, falei.)(Vovó: Alguém poderia encontrar o enredo e um sentido lógico para os acontecimentos desta fic? Porque, convenhamos, a coisa aqui deixou de ser tensa no 1º parágrafo.)**

Subimos e começamos a ouvir a música do "Scotty Doesn't Know". Ah, elas estavam vendo filme**(Gareth: ... pornô? #trollface)(Vovó: "... Eclipse e se masturbando com a visão dos lobos brigando feito bichinhas histéricas em liquidação de sapatos...")**!** (Gareth 2: Qual a emoção de ver patricinhas assistirem um filme, mano? Exclamações demais e sentido de menos. #vai beber acetona com tequila no Munda's#)(#Vovó está brigando com Gareth por não ter lhe chamado para beber#)(Gareth 3: Olha, né por nada, não, mas existia esse filme no tempo dos marotos? Sabe, esse é um erro crássico dos trashers: nunca usam filmes adequados ao tempo dos personagens e tals... ah, mas esse é um UA porra doida, então deixa pra lá.)(Vovó: Gareth, olhe por este lado: NÃO EXISTE TELEVISÃO NO MUNDO BRUXO. Acho que um filme é o de menos.)**

- Adoro esse filme. - falei.** (Gareth: Novidade: sua opinião não interessa, beijos. #passando Cintura Baixa nas unhas do pé#)(Vovó: Que mudança de cena tão sutil. Quase pude sentir as letras batendo no pára-brisa. –q)**

- É, com certeza, a melhor comédia. - eles concordaram.** (Gareth: Paus-mandados. #Uia, fiz um trocadalho! Será que alguém vai entender?)(#Vovó sente vergonha alheia por Gareth#)**

Entramos, cumprimentamos as meninas**(Vovó: Primeiro entra e depois cumprimenta? Isso é o que, zona da mãe Alquina? Munda's?)** e começamos a dançar "Scotty Doesn't Know" com elas.

É lógico que eu fui dançar com a minha ruivinha, neh?** (Gareth: Ah, cê ta me zoando... como se não bastasse a enxurrada de OOCs, agora vem INTERNETÊS? Taquipariu, to ficando velha pra essas coisas. #rouba sorrateiramente o Renew de Munda#)(Vovó: Odeio internetês, odeio. Vou ignorar isso e vou comentar o plot. Ah é, não existe plot. FUUUUU...)**

- Sai pra lá, James. - ela disse me empurrando. Ela me AMA! =P**(Gareth: ... emotes, mano. ****EMOTES! Como que essa autora quer que eu a leve a sério? #banha Fulano em clorofórmio e começa a cheirá-lo#)(Vovó: Eu realmente me nego a acreditar que as autoras querem realmente ser respeitadas. Recuso com todas as minhas forças a acreditar que os OOCs, o internetês e os emotes vão dominar o mundo.)**

- É O AMOORR! QUE MEXE COM A MINHA CABEÇA E ME DEIXA ASSIM...**(Vovó: Como é que um ADOLESCENTE BRUXO BRITÂNTICO DOS ANOS 80 vai conhecer uma música de ZEZÉ DE CAMARGO E LUCIANO e ficar cantando assim? Agora eu fiquei curiosa! #Mata Fulano, já que não matou a curiosidade#)** - Sirius cantou para nós. Viu, o Six concorda comigo. =D**(Gareth: Porque Londres toda ouve Zezé de Camargo & Luciano. É. #chuta Lindomar pra se desestressar#)(Vovó: Pare de chamar o Sirius de Six, em nome de qualquer coisa que você queira. Fica com meu dinheiro, mas pare com isso.)**

- A música é "Scotty Doesn't Know, Sirius. Não "É o amor"! Dãa... - aii, esse Remy é tão mula!** (Gareth: IGUALZIM alguém que eu conheço, né não, autora?)(Vovó: REMY? REMY? REMY? CÊS TÃO ME ALUGANDO, NÉ, AUTORAS? POR QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO ISTO? PERDERAM A NOÇÃO DO PERIGO? QUEREM LEVAR UM PIPOCO?)**

- Cala a boca ô mula!**(Vovó: Pare de comer as vírgulas, caralho!)** - a Lene é taum**(#Vovó enfiou a cabeça na privada#)** simpática: ela briga com o Remus enquanto estapeia (?)**(Gareth: Ô, alguém já ripou essa fic antes de nós, né possível...)** o Sirius.**(Vovó: Se alguém ripou antes de nós, foi muito misericordioso.)**

- O Remus não é uma mula! - tinha que ser a Dorcas.** (Gareth: A DORCAS, MANOLO? AUSHUAHSUASHUSAH ESSA PIADA NUNCA FICA VELHA!)(Vovó: Aãhr, acho que fica, Gareth. #sorriso amarelo#.) (Vovó 2: Uma pergunta: Por que Dorcas aparece tanto nas fanfics da época dos Marotos, SE ELA É CITADA PORCAMENTE EM UM LIVRO? ISSO É MOTIVO PRA TER UM SHIPPER NO ?)**

- É sim.**(Vovó: Acho que já responderam a minha pergunta.)** - eu disse.

- Não é, não. - a Lil, meu amor, disse.**(Vovó: Agora quem vai dizer sou eu: MORRA, RETARDADO, MORRA.)**

- É, ele não é.

- Mas, você acabou de dizer que era. **(Vovó: Ih, temos um conflito de personalidade por aqui. Daqui a pouco sai glitter pra todos os lados. #foge#) **

- Eu sei .** (Gareth: #lê o arremedo de diálogo três vezes e conjura um esmeril pra se autoflagelar#) (#Vovó se recusa a acreditar que isso é um diálogo entre dois seres humanos#)**

A música acabou e nós sentamos pra ver o filme.**(Gareth: "Telletubies: uma Lição de Vida.")(Vovó: "O segredo de Brockeback Mountain.")**

- Nossa, o Cooper é um babaca.**(Vovó: Alice Cooper? Acho que não, ele é o ídolo do Marlyn Manson, logo ele não pode ser um babaca assim como você.)(Vovó 2: Ou seria Sheldon Cooper? Neste caso insisto em lembrar às autoras que ele é físico teórico...)** - Apoiada, apoiada, Lene!** (Gareth: Ô, autora, né por nada, não, mas quem não assistiu esse filme (como é o meu caso) não vai entender nada do que você diz, abraço forte.)(#Vovó deu um MOVE BITCH em todos os OOCs#)**

- É, só que a garota da piscina supera ele!**(Vovó: Diálogo bacana, não? Posso até ouvir os roncos do leitor...)** - A gente começou a rir e o Six caiu no chão chorando:** (Gareth: Sabe o meu comentário anterior? Pois é, se liga nele.)(Vovó: Que coisa ridícula, quero me flagelar com uma esponja de banho depois desta.)**

- Hahahaha... ! Boa, Lil! - Sirius caiu de tanto rir.** (Gareth: Você já disse isso, portador de Alzheimer. Vai se tratar e me deixa em paz!)(Vovó: Como eu queria descapar todos os seus 2 neurônios. #vai atrás de conhaque#) **

- Tá bom,**(Vovó: Olha, parece que alguém está concordando com o meu desejo psicopata.)** o Sirius supera todos. - todos concordamos com você, Dorcas.** (Gareth: TODOS CONCORDA.)(Vovó: #2 na Gareth.)(Vovó 2: TODOS SE DORCA. #Fail)**

Depois de ver a luta de "robôs"**(Vovó: Transformers?)** e o italiano gay que tinham no filme, nós fomos desfazer nossas malas.** (Gareth: "Encontrei um vibrador roxo de duas cabeças na mala do Sirius, mas nem me surpreendi, já era rotineiro.")(Vovó: Já se foram 4 páginas de Word e nada de interessante ou relevante aconteceu. Que lindo. –n)**

Desfiz todas elas rapidinho e fui procurar quem?** (Gareth: Sua vergonha na cara? Seu amor-próprio? A puta que lhe pariu? Seus barbitúricos?)(Vovó: O Dr. Breakeman? Os lactobacilos Kasey-chirota? O Patolino? O meu pau de gravata? #PombaFeelings)** Ninguém sabe a resposta?** (Gareth: Hm, o Barney!)(Vovó: Por esse interesse todo da autora estou começando a pensar que é o meu pau de gravata.)** Tá na ponta da língua.** (Gareth: Na ponta da minha língua tem dois piercings e um punhado de maldições pra proferir feito uma vagabunda alcoolizada, serve?) (Vovó: Então engole, querido, engole com vontade PORQUE NINGUÉM ESTÁ QUERENDO SABER.)** Eu fui procurar minha ruiva estressada.** (Gareth: Leia-se 'perseguida tingida com papel crepom'.)(Vovó: Gareth, você tira toda a mágica do enredo. –n #Vai atirar uvas passas em pedestres desavisados#)**

Procurei pela casa inteira e não achei. Perguntei pra Lene:**(Vovó: "Por acaso você viu aquele meu conjuntinho lilás? É, aquele que tem a cinta-liga. Não viu? E aquele vermelho de renda que tem uma abertura na calcinha? Pois é, aquele que eu emprestei pro Sisi que voltou cheio de porra. Nossa, mas ninguém sabe onde estão as minhas coisas? Aff!" –qqq)**

- Hey, você viu a Lene?** (Gareth: Cê não ta perguntando pra ela, cria de satã? Mano, eu to confusa. Munda, cadê seu cachimbo? #pega bolinhas de naftalina#)(Vovó: Alguém aqui teve alucinações quando compunha o enredo. Não fui eu, juro. #esconde o narguile, o laquê, o gloss da Barbie, uma pedra de quartzo e um ramo de margaridas embaixo da cama#)**

- Lene ao seu dispor.** (Gareth: QUÊ? MAS NÃO... AHSEFODER! #fumando as bolinhas de naftalina num joelho de PVC#)(Vovó: Momento HÃ? Não entendi nada pra poder comentar. Daqui a pouco aparece uma mesa na parede... #Rouba o joelho de PVC das mãos de Gareth#)**

- Não, a Lil, quer dizer.** (Gareth: Lil = Liu. Pronúncia graciosa e totalmente feminina desse apelido. Paxonei.)(#Vovó está se perguntando quando é que a fic de verdade vai começar#)**

- Ela tá no quarto dela. Dãa...** (Gareth: Ah, cê ta me alugando que esse 'casa inteira' não incluiu O QUARTO DA CONDENADA! Essa fic fica cada vez mais excitante e instigante a cada palavra, coisa de louco! –N)(Vovó: Sério mesmo que ainda faltam 7 páginas? #bate o teclado na cabeça# Dane-se. #vai procurar seu copo do Bob#)(Vovó 2: Um momento: Só agora eu percebi que estas crias do capeta morram em uma república THUGUEDÁ. Que isso, concorrência pro Munda's? Manolo, issaê é a Casa da Orgia Mágica!)**

A Lene é uma gênia!** (Gareth: Uma quê? Mano, senta na minha e pedala que você ganha mais, projeto de ser humano.)(Vovó: E eu sou um cogumelo do Mário. #Entediada, vai buscar desinfetante pra beber#)(Vovó 2: E você é um JÊNIO.)** (n/tathy: E eu, que pensei que ele era inteligente!) Ei, cala a boca, aew! (n/tathy: Ok.)** (Gareth: N/As desgraçadamente desnecessárias e irritantes... todos se assusta com o nível da educação brasileira. #vai cheirar SBP#)(Vovó: O QUE ESTÃO ENSINANDO PARA AS NOSSAS CRIANÇAS NA ESCOLA, DELZMEL? Onde foi parar o senso crítico e a vergonha na cara?)**

Então, fui ateh**(Gareth: "... u meol kuarto prah postah foténhas no orkut, olveer ênixizero i cortah mels poolsos.")(Vovó: Gareth, vou me suicidar com os SEUS PULSOS se você não parar com isso. E vai ser com a faquinha de bolo Pullman. #piadainterna)** o quarto da minha deusa ruiva e ela estava desfazendo as malas.**(Vovó: E então o danadinho chegou e abriu o porta-malas dela com vontade e começaram as gravações no mais novo filme pornô dos Marotos. DE ENDI.)**

**Narrado por: Lily Evans**

**Primeira impressão: Vô morrer de tanto desfazer malas**(Vovó: VÔ? Aprenda a conjugar os verbos ou morra tentando, modérfaquer.)

**Com: James**(#Gareth pegou seu vibrador autografado pelo Motumbo e foi assistir Tomando no Cu 5#)(Vovó: Com o Bozo e uma boa dose de ópio.)

- Oi, meu amor! - nem preciso dizer que era o James, neh?** (Gareth: Bem, pode ser o Clodovil também, porque, né.)(Vovó: Isso já passou do status de ridículo. ESSE É O PLOT? Cadê o enredo, a ação, o romance, QUALQUER COISA QUE NÃO ME FAÇA DORMIR?)**

- Eu não sou seu amor. - falei revirando os olhos.** (Gareth: Revirando os olhos? Só eu que sempre lembro d'O Exorcista, gente? #imagina Liu babando verde e cai na risada#)(Vovó: E por acaso você falou com os olhos revirados de peixe morto? MORRAM, DETALHES DISPENSÁVEIS, MORRAM.)**

- Mas ainda vai ser!**(Gareth: Maaaaano, estou ficando com nojo do fandom: 98% das fics são sobre os marotos versão Rebelde, sem enredo algum, fúteis, com conflitos deploráveis, porcamente escritas e cheias de N/As desnecessárias! Vou ali fumar um incenso de citronela que eu ganho mais.)(Vovó: Já perdi toda a fé de encontrar uma boa fic dos Marotos. Uma fic convincente, que realmente represente a coragem e a inteligência deles, ao invés de criar trogloditas musculosos 'devido ao quadribol e as inúmeras detenções'. QUE VERGONHA ALHEIA DAS AUTORAS.) **

- Continua sonhando que faz bem pra saúde.** (Gareth: TODOS SONHA.)(#Vovó foi brincar de Indiana Jones com o Jeremy e se recusa a ripar#)**

- Eu já sonho com você toda noite. - ele começou a se aproximar com um sorriso malicioso.**(Vovó: Tortura Sexual, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! Corra, Lily, é uma cilada!)** - Quer saber com eles são?** (Gareth: EPAEPA, James mlk piranha punheteiro mode on! Abram os guarda-chuvas porque vai chover porra!) (Vovó: Agora vai começar a baixaria! "Passa, passa, passa nela, passa o pau na cara dela! (8)" #Filosofia do Funk)**

- Não, eu dispenso. Quer me ajudar? Desfaz essa mala. - taquei ela em cima dele.**(Vovó: FEZ O QUÊ? #morre de vergonha alheia#) (Gareth: Uia, malvadénha, dominatrix! –q)**

- Oucht! Desse jeito, não vai dar nem pra me mexer!** (Gareth: Ela gosta assim, DOMIHNAMD a çituascãom!1)(Vovó: Essa fic já brochou cada pedaço do meu ser. CANSEI! #Vai atrás de conhaque com Amacihair#)**

- Que exagero, James!** (Gareth: Ai, bi, deixa de drama! Fresca! Pra quicar na diagonal você ta sempre bem-disposta, né?)(Vovó: Como diria a Fada: UI, AFRESCA!)**

*Dez minutos depois...*** (Gareth: Dez minutos depois e a fic ainda não acabou? Sério que tem tanto 'enredo' assim? Sei não, viu...)(Vovó: "...todos os personagens morreram e a causa, aparentemente, era overdose. Porém, laudos afirmaram que Vovó Mafalda havia queimado um dos incensos da Gareth dentro do recinto, causando a morte dos indivíduos...")**

- Você quer parar de ficar "admirando" minhas calcinhas? -**(Gareth: Seu nome do meio é Wando, James? Nem sabia.)(Vovó: "Ah, isso? Achei que era um coador de café, já estava indo preparar um capuccino.")** eu perguntei pela décima vigésima sexta terceira (?)**(Gareth: Ai que fofo da parte dela, nem tentou escrever um número ordinal grande pra não passar vergonha! Assim que eu gosto, autora, assuma a sua inferioridade cerebral!)(Vovó: Calcule comigo, caro leitor: 10ª+20ª+6ª+3ª= UATÁFÁQUER?)**vez.

- Não dá, elas me chamam. Tá ouvindo? "Jay, Jay..."** (Gareth: Só ouço 'Gay, Gay...', conta?)(Vovó: Eu só ouço gente morta, conta?)** - parei e escutei a voz do Remy.** (Gareth: Véio, usa uns apelidos mais másculos, porra! Vira hôme, exu!)(Vovó: Mano, achei que você tinha VISTO A VOZ. Quase fiquei assustada.) (Vovó 2: E, a propósito, 'Remy' parece nome de mordomo. Credo!)**

- É o Remus. Vai ver o que ele quer e aproveita e fica por lá.**(Vovó: Mandou pra chincha! Vai lá pirocar e bucetar, Remy Ousado!)**

Empurrei ele**(Gareth: #rezando a ladainha de Nossa Senhora Desatadora dos Nós pela alma da ênclise assassinada#)(#Vovó empurra um carrinho de supermercado com a Munda dentro ladeira abaixo#) ** pela porta e bati na cara dele.

Assim que ele saiu, continuei a desarrumar as malas. Logo, acabei e comecei**(Vovó: TODOS FICA CONFUSO.)** a ouvir gritos lá em baixo.** (Gareth: TÁ, NEXT!)(Vovó: Agora rebola, porque burrice deixa a cintura bem flexível! –q)**

**Narrado por: Remus Lupin**(Vovó: Só falta aparecer a Cinderela pra narrar esta fic escrota!)

**Primeira impressão: Morrendo de fome**(Vovó: Gente, acontecimento importante por aqui. Contenham seus corações. –n)

**Com: Lene**(Gareth: Mano, um simples 'Remus PDV' basta, vaginas necrosadas! Ahsefodê. #joga o PC na privada e vai pra Augusta#)(Vovó: Por favor, me diz que as autoras estão me alugando!)

Terminei de arrumar minhas malas e fiquei com fome.** (Gareth: 'Chupei uma almofada de zebrinha e abracei uma telha industrial!' feelings nessa frase.)(Vovó: #fica sem saber o que comentar# "O bacalhau comeu o brócolis da vizinha com sífilis caindo no buraco negro fubá mimoso pirulito de guarda-chuva TV Xuxa siga bem caminhoneiro gorila groselha... #baba#) **Desci pra baixo (?),**(Gareth: Ah, mas puta que pariu, hein? Se sabe que ta errado, POR QUE DEMÔNIOS coloca? Quer fazer seu personagem mais burro que você, fiote?)(Vovó: Teve ripagem prévia por aqui, e ela foi devidamente ignorada.)** lá na cozinha e encontrei a Lene enfiada**(Vovó: OPA, OPA. TEM QUE VER ISSO AÍ! Segurança em primeiro lugar, Lene! Todos sabem que os acidentes sexuais tem maiores proporções na cozinha: Uma cenoura não é tão inocente quanto a colher de pau. –MasterQ)** no armário.** (Gareth: Pansexuais, tsk, tsk...)**

- O que diabos você está fazendo em cima do armário**(Gareth: "... vestida de vaquinha da Parmalat e segurando esse fuzível?" –q)(Vovó: "...abraçada com um DVD do Wando e com um pé de criança tailandesa entre os dentes?")**?

- Procurando Delights (n/kate: fui eu quem inventou o nome!) (n/tathy: esse salgadinho não existe, pelo menos eu acho que não)** (Gareth: Doritos versão trash? Dispenso.)(Vovó: Sou Foda Flakes, a nova sensação dos trashers!)**. - alerta vermelha, amarelo, azul, cor de jabá (essa cor existe?)** (Gareth: SE NÃO SABE SE A DESGRAÇA DA COR EXISTE, POR QUE DIABOS TU COLOCA, CRIATURA? Por que achou bonito? Todos chora de vergonha alheia.)**. - Você sabe onde tem?** (Gareth: Ali. #aponta pro Vesúvio#)**

- Hum... o Sirius pegou o último.

- SIRIUS BLACK!- ela desceu do armário e gritou.**(Gareth: Damd alok lohgo d mãnham, bee?/ ****Maihs rreqintch!11)(Vovó: Espera, ela estava em cima do armário, empoleirada?)**

Deixo te explicar**:(Vovó: Sinto muito, mas isso não me interessa.) ** a Lene é completamente viciada em Delights. Então, não mexa no Delights dela. Mas, é claro que o Sirius tinha que mexer.** (Gareth: Ah, e ESSE é o conflito do capítulo? Nem na ABL vi enredo mais bem bolado e elaborado, é um KRASÇIKOO. –nem)(Vovó: QUE FIC INTERESSANTE PRA PORRA. Acho que vou tirar um cochilo para recuperar o meu fôlego.)**

- SIRIUS BLACK!**(Vovó: Sisi Danada, venha com sua perseguida aqui neste momento! –q)**

- O que aconteceu?** (Gareth: Essa fic.)(Vovó: Acabo de imaginar um esquilo estripando um jacaré albino. –q)** - Dorcas chegou e perguntou.

- SIRIUS BLACK!

- Pegou o último Delights.** (#Gareth foi se cortar com um CD de Calypso quebrado após notar que ainda faltam quatro páginas pra ripar#)(Vovó: Quero qualquer coisa que me faça esquecer esta fic. #vai buscar gemada com pilhas alcalinas#)**

- SIRIUS BLACK! - eu realmente não sabia como ela continuava berrando.** (Vovó: E eu aqui me pergunto por que ainda ripo este tipo de coisa.)**

- Atah. - todos já sabiam dos Delights da Lene.** (Gareth: Atah, ajemt iskesceo doz Dêláits dah Leni, malz.)(Vovó: Que palavra bacana, repita comigo, leitor: DELÁITIS!)**

- SIRIUS BLACK!**(Vovó: SUCK MY DICK WHILE I FUCK YOUR ASS.)**

E, aí, a criatura chegou comendo Delights na maior tranquilidade e perguntou:** (Gareth: "E AÍ, BITCHS, TUDU SUSSU?")(Vovó: "Qualé a nova do bagaço, mano?")**

- O que foi?**(Vovó: "Uma galinha da angola ficou entalada na bunda do Dumbie, acredita?")**

- MEU DELIGHTS!**(Gareth: MY PRECIOUS!)(Vovó: MY ASS HOLE!)** - OMG!... A Lene tá brigando com o Sirius!** (Gareth: #imagina galos de rinha com cabeças dos marotos e capota#)(Vovó: #Imagina suricates se engalfinhando na lama#) **

Eu e Dorcas começamos a tentar separar eles,** (Gareth: As Dorcas separam famílias, casais, irmãos, é assim mesmo. #fail)(#Vovó riu da Gareth#)** mas nenhum dos dois soltava o salgadinho. **(Gareth: ****O**** salgadinho? Imaginei O Biscoito de Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris, conta? #bebendo verniz com 51#)(Vovó: Acho que sim, Gareth. Se fosse uma coxinha de Deusdete* eu entenderia a briga, mas este Delight é meio suspeito. #sonha com a coxinha#)**

- SOLTA! SOLTA! SOLTA O SALGADINHO!**(#Vovó relembra os velhos tempos em que estapeava Gareth por causa de uma coxinha#)**

- ME DÁ! EU QUERO DELIGHTS!** (Gareth: Nossa, mano, a cada segundo o conflito dessa fic me espanta mais. #jogando damas com o Teobaldo#)(#Vovó foi comprar ketchup para colocar nos seus espetos de criança tailandesa#)**

Aii, levei um tapa. Nossa, a mão da Lene é pesada! Mais um tapa!** (Gareth: É nessa parte que o Lups geme e pede por mais!)(Vovó: É nessa parte que TODOS CHORA.)**

- PARA DE ME DAR TAPAS!**(Vovó: TODOS APANHA. #Vide VdF)**

- SOLTA ELE,**(#Vovó sente que vai explodir#)** LENE! - a Dorcas berrava pra Lene, mas quem disse que ela ouvia?** (Gareth: Dorcado em abstinência é assim mesmo, nem adianta gritar. #fail3874)**

- Jay, Jay,... JAY, JAY!**(Vovó: Parece nome de integrante de boyband. Que nojo.)** - eles estavam quase se matando e eu berrava. **(Gareth: #lê a frase cinco vezes# Pontuação em excesso, conotações estranhas, apelidos suspeitos... é, tá brabo.)**

James chegou e logo entendeu ao ver Lene e Delights na mesma equação (?).**(Gareth: Ô, to dizendo, já riparam essa fic antes da gente, pelamordedeus.)(Vovó: O volume do Delight é calculado através da derivada da área do cone truncado produzido pela rotação da curva e a área é dada pelo limite da soma das áreas dos confetes do Delight. –qqq #fugindo de Cálculo#)** Eu já tava cheio de lavar tapas que eram pro Sirius, estava quase ajudando a Lene.** (Gareth: Anhé? 'Degolei um galo garnisé e me teleportei para Saturno para assistir o clipe novo da Beyoncé' feelings nessa frase.)(Vovó: #muito confusa# "Pulo, pulo, pulo pra minha lua! (8)") ** James não tava ajudando ele ficou uns cinco minutos olhando !** (Gareth: Voyeurs, tsk, tsk...)(Vovó: Essa fic brocha qualquer ser humano... #vai procurar conhaque#)**

- JAMES! DÁ PRA AJUDAR? UMA MÃO SERIA BOA AQUI!** (Gareth: #tem pensamentos impuros#)(Vovó: Tem como não ver pornografia nesta frase? Contenha-se, Dorcas! #dá um tapa nela#)** - Aii! Tá voando salgadinho!**(Vovó: Dica para as autoras: HOMENS DE VERDADE NÃO USAM DIMINUTIVOS NAS PALAVRAS.)**

-VOCÊ TÁ DESTRUINDO O MEU DELIGHTS!** (Gareth: Além de que, caro papa, gosto de fazer amor ao som de ganidos enquanto lambo meu cotovelo coberto de suor de bode. –q)(Vovó: Eu quero comer um girassol cheio de esperança dançando na boneca da princesa pagode chumbinho... –q)**

- ELE NÃO É SEU!** (Gareth: #joga pólvora nas exclamações e acende um fósforo#)(#Vovó está coberta de gasolina, rolando nos fósforos#)**

- DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE SER CRIANÇAS E SOLTAR ELE?** (Gareth: #ignora essa rinha de galos e vai coar café na calcinha para sedhuzir o Bill Gates#)(#Vovó está muito entediada e foi para o Munda's beber com a Pomba-gira#)**

Ai, o James sumiu agora!** (Gareth: Oh! #amamentando MJ#)(Vovó: Nossa, que coisa intrigante! -n #vai procurar seu cachimbo#)** Ah, ele chegou e subiu no armário e ficou olhando, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a Lene deu a volta não sei como e pulou nas costas do Sirius.** (Gareth: Nossa, essa fic é tão bem-formulada, né? Coerente, instigante, cativante... stol einxok.)(Vovó: Fico na dúvida... Quem escreve pior: Gareth ou as autoras?)**

- SAI DAS MINHAS COSTAS**(Gareth: "... SEU INSTRUSPADÔ!")(Vovó: "Sai da minha aba, sai pra lá! Sem essa de não querer viver! (8)" –qqq)**!

- ME DÁ O SALGADINHO!** (Gareth: "DÁ SAPORRA DE SALGADIM AÊO FIADAPUTA!" #Marlene Mana Bolada)(Vovó: Passa a bola, Manolo!)**

Oucht! O Sirius caiu de cara no chão com a Lene nas costas dele!** (Gareth: Se foi ele quem caiu, porque VOCÊ gemeu? Hum, muito suspeito...)(Vovó: Pela descrição está parecendo luta Greco-romana.)** Agora, a Lene conseguiu pegar o Delights e tá fugindo, mas o Six foi mais rápido e começou a puxar o Delights e eles começaram a brigar de novo!** (Gareth: E que morram, também, acabou minha paciência! #faz uma carreirinha de gelatina sem sabor e aspira#)(Vovó: Mano, quero morrer! #injeta groselha no braço esquerdo#)** E eu voltei a tentar separá-los.** (Gareth: Ah, véi, por mais que eu leia não vou conseguir parar de pensar no coito dos chimpanzés, ok?)(Vovó: Eu imaginei o coito de girafas. –q)**

Aí, pra alegria de joaninha (?),**(Gareth: MORRE, DEABO, PARA DE RIPAR A PRÓPRIA FIC, ENCOSTO!)(Vovó: Delzdusél, onde fui amarrar meu jumento... #bate a cabeça na parede#)** o James chegou e disse:** (Gareth: "IT'S RAINING MEN! ALELUIA!" (8))(Vovó: "MOVE BITCH, GET OUT THE WAY(8)" #Vide VdF)**

-ENCONTREI MAIS UM DELIGHTS!** (Gareth: #joga uma garrafa vazia de garapa nos personagens#)(#Vovó foi procurar unicórnios#)**

Lene soltou o Six,** (Gareth: #está berrando impropérios a respeito dos apelidinhos idiotas#)(#Vovó está enrolada em um edredom da Mulan e se recusa a ripar#)** que estava todo vermelho e com a blusa rasgada,** (Gareth: E depois querem que eu acredite que aquilo era uma briga.)(Vovó: Olha aqui, fia, 20 segundos de um clipe do 50cents tem muito mais violência do que sua fic inteira.) ** pegou o Delights, deu um beijinho no pacote e subiu sem ao menos agradecer. Devia lamber sabão (?)**(Vovó: Vai lamber a bunda de um cachorro leproso e aidético, criatura acéfala!)** por ser mal-agradecida!** (Gareth: Pera, lamber sabão não era quando alguém falava palavrão? Ah, desisto. #conjura cortador de grama e vai até a casa das autoras#)(#Vovó está envolta em cinzas, cantando em um dialeto que ninguém sabe ao certo a tradução e lançando sangue de lontra em tudo que vê pela frente#)**

**Narrado por: Marlene McKinnon**

**Primeira impressão: Roubaram meu Delights!**(Gareth: Fia, né por nada não, mas quem roubou foi VOCÊ. Ahtomanocu, o conflito dessa fic me brocha.)(Vovó: Até agora não aconteceu porra nenhuma! Que fic mais escrota!)

**Com: Sirius "Comedor de Delights" Black, Remy e Dorcas**(#Gareth olha pra frase e se pergunta como deixam bebês postar no FF#)(#Vovó pensa em formas de matar sem levantar suspeita da polícia#)

Eu já tinha procurado Delights por todo lado e aí o Sirius chega com um pacotinho. O que eu fiz?** (Gareth: "Uma chupetinha nêhli! Mahis aí êli diçe 'El ti dô quarêinta pra você'!" #Vanessão)(Vovó: Fiz o de sempre!" #Vide Casa do Caralho)** Pulei em cima dele, oras!** (Gareth: Epa, eu tava certa! UAHSUAHSUHS)(Vovó: Essas autora devem ter lido a fic original de Casa do CAralho, só pode. Até as brigas idiotas são a mesma coisa.)**

Só que a **(Gareth: "... pica da...")**criatura não queria soltar **(Gareth: "...d...")**o **(Gareth: "... meo koo, pois os dois estavam amarrados, formando um...")**pacotinho**(Gareth: "...erótico.")**. O Remus e a Dorcas não queriam**(Gareth: "... tirar seus dedos da minha genitália, fazendo...")** que eu ficasse**(Gareth: "... toda assada e...")** com o Delights**(Gareth: "... -que é o nomezim carinhôzu da minha bucetinha- molhadinho...")** e, por tanto**(Gareth: "... adicionei uma barra de espaço esquisita no Dêláits, e, pra apimentar...")**, acabei dando uns tapas no Remus e na Dorcas, também**(Gareth: "... só pra provar que eu era a Dominatrix safadinha...")**. Qual é? Qualquer um que entra**(Gareth: "... na minha perseguida e fique...")** entre **(Gareth: "... minhas entranhas...")**eu**(Gareth: "... faço o pograma compreto!")** e um Delights merece**(Gareth: "...ser satisfeito e...")** levar uns belos tapas na fuça**(Gareth: "... só pra sentir o prazer de apanhar!")(Vovó: Não consigo comentar nada digno depois desta escrotização brilhante da Gareth! #capota de rir#)**!

O Jay, salvador da pátria, chegou e me deu um bebê**(Gareth: HÃ? Isso é sério? #folheia seu almanaque dos aborígines australianos para entender a expressão#)(Vovó: TODOS DIZ: Q?)** e agora estou subindo as escadas pra comer meu Delights no meu quarto.** (Gareth: Ok, Delights = Bebê. Você vai comer seu bebê. Delights = Criança Tailandesa. Óbvio.)(Vovó: Vou começar a cobrar por todas as crianças tailandesas que são citadas em ripagens. E, a propósito, o pobre leitor nem ao menos sabe como essa loucura começou... Sinceramente, eu que apareci com esta história de 'criança tailandesa' e não tenho a menor idéia do porquê...)**

A Lily quase me derrubou da escada agora, desceu que nem um furacão.** (Gareth: Tomara que caia e quebre o pescoço, inferno!)(Vovó: "F de força, U de união, R de rainha do movimento que é bom!(8)" #apanha de Munda#)** Sentei na minha caminha e comecei a comer aquele Beirute (?)**(Gareth: #lê a frase e sai para prestar contas com Munda#)(Vovó: Mais uma bela palavra que vai para o meu caderninho: BEIRUTE.)**.

**Narrado por: Sirius Black**(Vovó: O que isso está virando, quintal da Mãe Alquina? Tá achando que fanfic é bagunça?)

**Primeira impressão: Estou todo dolorido.**(Vovó: Dolorido? Hummm... Sapeca!)

**Com: James, Remus, Dorcas e Lily**(Gareth: Ah, mano, mais um desses e eu largo a fic pra fazer... er... qualquer coisa. #Munda enforca Gareth com um cadarço fluorescente#)(Vovó: Isso nunca vai ter fim? Putz, já deu dessa narrativa falha! #explode o seu PC com um palito de dentes e anti-séptico bucal#)

Aii, morena mais louca, cara.** (Gareth: Não vem bancar a louca, não adianta piraaaaar... (8) #Vovó quebra o violão de Gareth na testa dela#)(Vovó: Sisi pagodeiro maroto, LINDS!)** Ela destruiu minha blusa**(Gareth: "... nova da D&G! E olha o estado do meu Jimmy Choo! Um leesho!")(Vovó: "Aquela mocréia me paga! Humpf!")**! Eu ainda to parado no meio da cozinha e tá todo mundo me olhando.

A Lil chegou e o Jay tá contando pra ela o que aconteceu.** (Gareth: Liu e Jay. Mano, esses apelidos me enojam.)(Vovó: Enojam a todos que tem Q.I. maior do que um dígito, Gareth.)(Vovó 2: Legal é a pronúncia dos apelidos: LIÚ e JHÉI.)**

- Coitadinho... - ela veio ateh onde eu tava,** (Gareth: #enfia um cabo USB na jugular e morre#)(#Vovó arrancou seus olhos com tulipas e se recusa a ripar#)** me analisou e começou a dar ordens: - Dorcas, pega gelo, enrola em um pano e me dá.** (Gareth: QUERO TE DAR, QUERO TE DAR, DARDARDARDARDARDAR! (8))(Vovó: "No chão você quica, levanta e quica, rebola e quica...(8)")** Jay, pega uma nova camiseta. Hum... Remus, me ajuda a levar ele pra sala?** (Gareth: LEVÁ-LO, LEVÁ-LO, LEVÁ-LO... #repete até que sua língua se desfaz#)(Vovó: Desista, Gareth, essas autoras são muleks-piranhas e jamais aprenderão esta regra...)** Eu não tenho certeza se ele consegue andar.**(Vovó: Por acaso só eu estou perdida no enredo?)**

Eles começaram a me arrastar pra sala e me sentaram em um sofá.**(Vovó: Mano, estou realmente confusa!)** James chegou com uma camiseta e deu pra ela.** (Gareth: HUM, descobrimos quem é a passivinha na cama! Jay, sua linda!)(Vovó: Que isso, não estou entendendo porra nenhuma! Faz parar, Gareth!)** Lily começou a arrancar minha camiseta e colocar a outra.** (Gareth: GRAUR! XÉXO XEOLVÁGEM!)** James que estava na minha frente tava roxo de ciúmes. Não sei porque,** (Gareth: #joga um tijolo banhado em piche na autora#)(#Vovó passou batom na tela do monitor e está fingindo que não pode ler a fic#)** a Lil era a minha "irmãzinha" menor.** (Gareth: Gay.)(Vovó: Ih, isso sempre acaba em merda, experiência própria.)**

Eu já tava com uma nova camiseta, mas tava todo dolorido.**(Vovó: Conect!)** Dorcas chegou e deu o gelo pra Lily, mas ela falou:**(Vovó: "Pra me comer é preciso ter 30cm de pirú! (8)")**

- Segura um pouco.** (Gareth: MARCA AÊ, DJOW! SIGURA AX PONTA!)(Vovó: Segura e balança!)** - ela se virou pra mim, levantou meu rosto pra eu encarar ela**(Gareth: ENCARÁ-LA! Mano, é sério que você frequenta a escola?)(Vovó: Pelas ações descritas eu acho que é uma escola de bolagato.)** e perguntou: - Sirius, você tá aí?** (Gareth: OLHA ESSE VEADINHO AÍ NA SUA FRENTE, CRIA DE SATÃ! É cada uma...)(Vovó: Mano, desisto! #vai caçar borboletas#)**

Eu não consegui responder ela.** (Gareth: #bate MJ no teclado# kljhIOÇDUALDIHFoui q93u4owuj ÇLKDGIULDHF IOUlkndflij IOUSDGIOU9QE4 klanfipou8Y34 IOUyjb DF)(#Vovó se mata com uma batata frita#)** Ela suspirou e falou:** (Gareth: "Hora da morte: 10:42 PM." MEU SONHO!)**

- Desculpa, Six, mas você tá em choque e eu preciso fazer isso. Vai doer um pouco**(Gareth: "... mas não tem jeito de tirar seu apêndice sem enfiar uma motosserra em chamas no seu tórax, né?")(Vovó: "...mas depois do terceiro dedo você se acostuma! Aguenta um pouco que o prazer já vem!")**.

Então, ela me deu mais um tapão.** (Gareth: Essa casa só tem mulé-maxo e hômi-muié? Tenso.)(Vovó: Take it all, bitch!)**

- LILY! - todos protestaram.** (Gareth: TODOS PROTESTA.)(Vovó: TODOS SE RECUSA.)** Eu pisquei algumas vezes e falei:** (Gareth: "Ai, tá gostosinho! (8)")(Vovó: "Chupa, chupa, ai ta gostosinho! (8)" Saudade do John!)**

- Obrigado, acho que eu precisava disso.**(Vovó: OW, sadomasô, tem que ver isso aí!)**

Ela sorriu, pegou o gelo da mão da Dorcas e colocou no meu rosto.** (Gareth: "AGORA MORRE DE HIPOTERMIA, CALANGO! BWAHAHAHA!" –qqq)(Vovó: Que cena mais esquisita... Autoras, tirem o cachimbo da boca quando forem escrever!)**

- A Lene me unhou.**(Vovó: Ui, cedhuzil!)** - mostrei o corte do meu braço pra ela.** (Gareth: Morro de dó. #aparando as unhas de Fulano e jogando as mesmas em seu drink corrosivo#)(#Vovó foi plantar visgo do diabo#)**

- Remy, pega pra mim um band-aid e aquele remédio spray?** (Gareth: Mamãe vai passar Mertiolate no filhinho? Own! -n)(Vovó: Aproveita e pega agulha e linha para que eu possa costurar a boca de todas as personagens.)**

Ele trouxe e ela fez o curativo.**(Vovó: Cuidou do dodói dele, que cuticuti. –not)**

- Hum, Sirius? - ela perguntou meio incomodada.** (Gareth: "Dá pra tirar esse dedo do meu cu? Eu curto racha.")(Vovó: OPA, incômodo=pau duro roçando nas costas. MEDO.)**

Eu acenei pra mostrar que estava ouvindo.**(Vovó: HÃ? COMO ASSIM?)**

- Acho que é melhor você ir pro seu quarto dormir um pouco e depois conversar com a Lene. - assenti e comecei a subir. Ouvi um suspiro cansado antes de entrar no meu quarto,** (Gareth: Pobre suspiro, trabalhou o dia inteiro hoje! Deixe-o dormir, Sisi! –q)** me largar na cama e dormir.**(Vovó: Essa é uma das fics mais confusas que eu já tive o desprazer de ler. Nem ao menos um plot vagabundo essa coisa tem.)**

**Narrado por: Dorcas Meadowes**

**Primeira impressão: Sirius nunca mais vai comer Delights**(Vovó: Porra, isso já encheu o saco. Tá bom, todos os leitores já estão cansados dessa narrativa fail.)

**Com: Lily, James e Remy**(#Gareth fecha suas malas e vai pra Tanzânia meditar#)(#Vovó foi para o bate-papo UOL#)

Sirius subiu e Remus suspirou cansado por ter segurado ele na briga com a Lene.** (Gareth: Segura o meu pau, vadia! Aprende a escrever!)(Vovó: #ignora a fic# "We all live in yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine! (8)")**

- Ótimo. Agora, Dorcas e Remus, quem vai primeiro? - Lily perguntou.** (Gareth: Vai? Pra onde? Pra quê? Oi, me perdi no enredo inexistente. #vai comprar Oxi na padaria#)(Vovó: Padaria ou Ester**, Gareth? #piadainterna)**

- Vai você, Remy, você parece horrível.**(Vovó: Chamou de acabada na cara! Não aceita não, Remy!)**

- Valeu. - ele disse com ironia e sentou no sofá onde o Six tava.** (Gareth: Vai o quê, senhor do Bonfim? Exorcizar uma cabra? Abusar de um cristal de quartzo? Peidar n'água?)(Vovó: Desista, Gareth. Essa fic nunca teve e nunca terá sentido.)**

- Jay, pega dois sacos de gelo pra mim?** (Gareth: Véio, uma interrogação basta! Processa a sua professora de português, autora, de boa.)**

- Tudo bem.

Ela pegou o spray que ainda estava ali e começou a espirrar**(Vovó: ...Atchin? #imagem mental bizarra#)** no Remy.**(Vovó: Dane-se. Cheire a minha bunda.)** Depois ela pegou o saco de**(Vovó: OPA.)** gelo que o James tinha trazido e colocou na cara dele.** (Gareth: Vai narrar cada maldito movimento até o fim da fic? Putz, vou injetar adrenalina ali, já volto.)** Eu sentei em uma cadeira no canto da sala e fiquei olhando.** (Gareth: Autista.)(#Vovó se recusa a ler e apanha de Munda#)**

De repente. TRASH!** (Gareth: Isso mesmo, fic trash! Parabéns, você foi ripada!)(Vovó: Parabéns, reconhecer é o primeiro passo!)** O que aconteceu?** (Gareth: Uma ripagem! #trollface)** A cadeira que eu tava, quebrou e eu fui direto de bunda no chão.** (Gareth: Free Willie.)(Vovó: "James foi a feira sem saber o que comprar, comprou uma cadeira para Dorcas se sentar! A Dorcas se sentou, a cadeira esborrachou, coitada da Dorcas foi parar no corredor! (8)" #Infância Saudosa)**

Todos me olharam coma boca aberta,** (Gareth: Coma boca aberta? Ah, aquele prato típico do Azerbaijão feito de algas pardas, lã de aço e barro? DLÇ!)(Vovó: Repare na frase: "Todos me OLHARAM coma BOCA ABERTA". Agora me explique isso, não consegui entender porra nenhuma.)** primeiro, mas depois, eles começaram a esconder o riso. Remus me ajudou a levantar e Lily disse:

- Acho que você precisa perder uns quilinhos, né Dorcas?** (Gareth: Quilos? Lily, não precisa usar eufemismos para 'toneladas', não, fia.)(Vovó: Foda-se, Dorcas. #vai procurar um pouco de saquê#)**

Eles não aguentaram e começaram a rir.** (Gareth: Nossa, engraçadona, você, hein? Minha cara tá doendo de tanto rir. –n)(Vovó: Essa aí vai tomar o lugar da Maísa! –n)**

- Hahaha. - dei uma risada BEM falsa.** (Gareth: Uma boa ironia não precisa ser explicada, bjs.)(Vovó: Nossa, Gareth, a ironia foi tão forte que meu aparelho de medição quebrou. –n)** - Muito engraçado! Agora tô mais dolorida ainda!** (Gareth: QUE-SE-FODA. #vai beber conhaque com cerejas no Munda's#)(Vovó: Do jeito que esta fic está fica complicado fazer meu trabalho. Entenda, leitor, eu sou incumbida de comentar o plot. COMO É QUE EU VOU COMENTAR UMA COISA QUE NÃO EXISTE?)**

A Lil me sentou no sofá e começou a**(Gareth: "... quicar em cima de mim...")** fazer a mesma coisa**(Vovó: "...de sempre. Primeiro chupava e mordia, depois rebolava em cima. Por fim, usava a sua espada de Jedi..." –q)** que estava fazendo com o Remus. Cara, aquele spray arde!** (Gareth: Liu, a enfermeira da creche. Autora, só posso deduzir que você tem 7 anos de idade depois dessa fic, agora vai brincar de casinha e não torra os picuá, vai.)(Vovó: Merthiolate não dói, caralho. Deixa de ser fresca ou eu vou passar iodo e salmoura neste teu corpo de mariposa.)**

**Notas finais do capítulo****(Gareth: ACABOU? GLÓRIA, 3X GLÓRIA, SOBREVIVI! #John a estrangula#)(Vovó: E TODOS DIZ: ALELUIA, IRMÃO! #Apanha de Jairinho#) **

Gostaram?** (Gareth: ... #paga a esquadrilha da fumaça para escrever 'NÃO' em letras colossais#)(#Vovó escreveu um 'não' gigantesco com serragem na Avenida Castelo Branco#)** Segunda tem o 1º dia de aula**(Gareth: ...na creche.)(Vovó ompleta: ...do papai. #fail) **.  
>Só pra lembrar que nós vamos postar toda segunda.<strong> (Gareth: #se joga na coleção de facas da Munda#)(Vovó: Antes eu odiava Friday, mas mudei de opinião. #Failtality)<strong>  
>Leitores do Emmett Cullen Precisa de um Psicólogo:<strong> (Gareth: ...assim como as autoras e as ripadoras depois desse lixo...)(Vovó: SENTE O NOME DA BAGAÇA! E ainda reclamam de ripagem! Caralho, isso não é título nem aqui nem lá no inferno!)<strong> O Nyah apagou nossa fic **(Gareth: POR QUÊ SERÁ?)(Vovó: TODOS DIZ: UEBA!)**(minha e da duda), mas nós não iremos desitir:** (Gareth: Vão o quê?)(Vovó: Shit!)** VAMOS RESCUSSITAR!** (Gareth: Rescussitar? RESCUSSITAR? RESCUSSITA A BOCA NAS MINHAS BOLAS, ANTÍLOPE DEFICIENTE! MAAAAAAAANO, NÉPSSIVEL QUE ISSO FOI PROPOSITAL! EU ME RECUSO A ACREDITAR! GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!)(Vovó: Leia novamente: RE****SCUS****SITAR. NÃO ENTENDEU? LEIA DE NOVO! RE****SCUS****SITAR. Agora, me responde: Porque tem gente que ainda questiona a necessidade de ripadores no mundo?)(Vovó 2: "Rescussita" é um ensopado típico da Mongólia que é preparado com um cano de bambu lançado em brasas, contendo frutos do mar, coco-da-bahia, sulfeto de enxofre, esmalte da Eliana, nadadeiras de golfinhos, um conjunto de Polly pronta-num-click, parafina e cerejas batizadas. -Q)**

**Gareth não foi encontrada para fazer um final. Fontes não-confiáveis afirmam que ela está nua na praça da Sé tocando violão para ganhar uns trocados e comprar ópio.**

**Vovó desceu até um nível que nenhum outro ser humano com sanidade foi capaz de chegar: Virou balconista da Papelaria Ester. –q**

**Notas do SeMu:**

***Deusdete- (perto da casa da Munda) é um dono de bar que faz uma coxinha de frango deliciosa, mas que se recusa a vender para o cliente, dizendo que não quer fazer mais ou que vai demorar para ficar pronta. São necessários muitos argumentos, uns 20 minutos, apoio dos demais cliente, ameaças de morte e chantagem para conseguir uma coxinha naquele bar. Coxinha de Deusdete tem sabor de vitória! -q**

****Ester- Nome da papelaria que existe próxima à casa da Vovó Mafalda, em que você encontra panelas, celulares, oxi, chinelos, bijuterias, webcam, relógio de parede, mas não encontra uma caneta. **


	3. Retorno do SEMU depois de ânus

_**E aí, jovens, vocês lembram de nós? Gareth falando aqui. Achei essa ripagem perdida e resolvi acabar com ela duma vez (comecei a dita cuja deve fazer um ano já huehue). Sinto muito por termos sumido; a Vovó ripou um bocado de histórias, eu e as outras que somos vagabundas e deixamos de lado. Mindesgulp.**_

_**Vamos ao caco de história logo.**_

**Narrado por : Lily Evans.**

**Primeira impressão : estou atrasada. **(Vovó: Xokay, abica! –nn)(Gareth: "Meu chico não desceu! Será que peguei barriga?")

**Com : James (?) **(Vovó: Alguém explique essa interrogação, faz favor.)(Gareth: E esses espaços antes da pontuação? Bom começo, viu... #faz uma carreirinha com serragem#)

''...Os arrepios me dominavam, as mãos dele de leve foram tocando em meu rosto, a respiração e os beijos em meus pescoço me deixavam excitada,**(Gareth: Estou no fandom de 50 Tons de Cinza e não tô sabendo? #vai tomar cachaça com cravo#)** querendo sempre mais e mais... **(Vovó: "Eu quero sempre mais, eu quero sempre mais, espero sempre mais de ti...(8)") (Gareth: Hm, gulosa!)(Gareth 2: Acho paia colocar Ira! nessa fic tão ruim, Vovó.)** ele finalmente ia encostar seus lábios no meu**(Gareth: Cê só tem um lábio? Eita porra.)** e...e...''- **LILYYYY**. - gritou alguem, provavelmente**(Vovó: Foi a puta que te pariu. Pare de usar essa merda de terminação em todas as palavras.) (Gareth: Foi o acento agudo, perguntando por que você não pagou a pensão alimentícia em dia.)** a Lene. - **ACORDA GAROTA...**

Acordar? Omg, aquilo era um sonho ou...James Potter**(Vovó: Os pontinhos em fila indiana simbolizam a baba da personagem.) (Gareth: Que nada, são formigas saindo do cérebro necrosado dela.)**. Não creio nisso, o Potter estava aqui do meu lado, e nada foi um sonho era pesadelo,** (Vovó: Pesadelos molhados, essa é nova.) (Gareth: Imagina se vira moda? O que ia ter de Freddy Krueger só no fistfuck ia ser uma loucura! #apanha de cinta#) ** eu apenas estava vivendo a realidade de olhos fechados,enfim. **(Gareth: Morta no crack, você, hein?)**

- Minha ruivinha, você esta atrasada. - ele começou a se aproximar com mais uma tentativa de me beijar**(Vovó: É ISTRUSPADÔ, FOGE, LILY!)**.** (Gareth: Kede seu spray de pimenta, mulé?)**

- AFF**(Vovó: ... #vai buscar milk shake com chumbinho#)(Gareth: Brochei.)**, O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI NO MEU QUARTO, HEIN?** (Vovó: Ele está pegando o seu vestido tubinho vermelho para arrasar na night, não é óbvio?) (Gareth: "Apenax cheirando suas calcinhas, não pode mais não?")** - perguntei, empurrando ele com as minhas mãos. - NÃO PRECISO NEM PERGUNTAR,NÉ SENHORITO**(Vovó: Que fic tosca da porra. Haja droga pra entender toda essa merda.) (Gareth: O cara vai lá, tenta comer a menina enquanto ela dorme e tá de boa, mas quando eu danço pelada na casa do Mr. Catra eu ganho uma ordem restritiva? B0l4d4.)**.

- Não precisava nem me agradecer por ter vindo aqui acorda você,** (Vovó: E essa frase com a conjugação diva? Não é linda? –n) (Gareth: Como não amar fics sem infinitivo? #cheira SBP e desmaia#)** pois se tu fosse esperar daquele povo que você chama de amigos, você ia dormi ate amanha...** (Vovó: As autoras são manas boladas e não sabem usar as reticências. Esqueci de algo? Ah, é, elas são dementes.) (Gareth: Putz, nada de acentos nem infinitivo... Quero ver neguim reclamar da ripagem, vou rir até cair.) ** - concordo com a parte de que ia dormir ate amanha. **(Gareth: #pega o '~' faltoso e o sua como cachecol#) **

- Olha, só não vou agradecer, byee.** (#Vovó está ensinando Fulano a rastrear haxixe para tentar conseguir algum no aeroporto#)(#Gareth foi consertar o frango-antena e já volta#)**

Não podia me atrasar no primeiro dia de aula. Isso é inaceitável pra Senhorita Lily Atrasada Evans**(Vovó: Não, na verdade é de se esperar de alguém com um nome desse. E a autora vai a loucuuuura!) (Gareth: Beleza, fia, agora tome seus remedinhos e não brigue com seus amiguinhos!)**. Fui correndo para o banheiro e o que percebo,** (Gareth: "...acabou a porra do papel higiênico! Puta merda, vou ter de limpar na calcinha de novo!")** tentem adivinhar, dica**(Vovó: Foda-se você e enfie a dica onde te der vontade.)**: isso que da quando você esta atrasada, mora com um monte de pessoas loucas e na casa tem um único pequeno banheiro**(Vovó: Espera: elas não moram em uma Casa de Hog e sim em um chalé romântico? Não entendi. #vai buscar saquê com groselha#)(Gareth: E aqui no Terreiro que tem 82437829374 vagabundos e a Vovó destruiu o banheiro enquanto fazia metanfetamina? Tá fácil pra ninguém, amour.) **. Sim, acertou quem disse que esta ocupado, e também acertou quem falou que é Sirius Black no banheiro !** (Vovó: E quem não deu a mínima?) (Vovó 2: UM HOMEM NO BANHEIRO FEMININO. Engole essa, J.K.) (Gareth: Sirius punhetudo no banheiro feminino, cheirando os sutiãs alheios que eu sei!) ** Vocês devem estar se perguntando, como que eu sabia que era essa pessoa, e respondo que **(Gareth: "...só ele podia peidar tão alto! Dava pra escutar lá do capão redondo, plmdds.")**é pelo simples motivo de que ele é o único com problemas mentais na cabeça,** (Gareth: Onde mais os problemas mentais seriam? No cu?)** que finge que é cantor na frente do espelho**(Vovó: Que coisa mais esquisita. Só eu reparei que Malhação foi gravada em Hog? #vai buscar o cachimbo de Munda#)(Gareth: Essa autora sabe mesmo destruir um personagem, hein?)**. (N/Kat: Ele não é o único com problemas no cérebro, Lily)** (Vovó: E essa N/A Diva? O que que ela tá fazendo aqui?) (Gareth: Vou fingir que entendi. #vai comprar Diabo Verde para lustrar as penas do MJ#)** Ok. Ok. ( N/L: Bom, Lene,James,Dorcas e Remus também tem...)** (Vovó: E eu sou meio psicopata. #pega a motosserra#)(Gareth: Bonito isso da autora ficar conversando com as personagens! Só que ao contrário.)** enfim, eu vou matar o Sirius.** (Vovó: Adoraria ter a honra de fazer isso... #oferece a motosserra para ela#)(#Gareth foi dar#)**

- WHEN I SEE YOUR FACE...**(Vovó: ... Bruno Mars... VAI SER VEADO ASSIM LÁ NO CU DA SRA. BLACK, SUA MERDA AMBULANTE!) (Gareth: Dá pra ficar mais gay, produção?)** - Cantava Six**(Vovó: HÃ?) (Gareth: Eu sou o número quatro.)**, estragando a musica do Bruno Mars, Just The Way You.** (Vovó: Não faltou nada não? Então, né...) (Gareth: Sdds 'Are'! Nem pra revisar a fic, vôticontá.)**

- Six, meu coisinho fofo**(Vovó: ... #vai buscar mais crack#)(Gareth: Vou buscar a insulina, já volto.)**?! **SAIA AGORA DESSE BANHEIRO, OU VOU ARROMBAR ESSA PORTA !**! -**(Vovó: "Abre essa porta que eu quero entrar, abre essa porta que eu quero entrar...(8)")** gritei alto, batendo com todas as minhas forças na porta. - ESTOU ATRASADA.** (Vovó: BITE ME.) (Gareth: "QUER SABER, MINHA REGRA NÃO VEIO, SORRIA O PAI É VOCÊÊÊÊÊ! (8)")**

- Ó e o que tenho a ver com isso,** (Vovó: CHUPOU, LILY.) (Gareth: Mama me olhando, putona arrombada!)** você dorme que nem uma morta,** (Vovó: Fic errada, meu bem.) (Gareth: Eu li 'dorme que nem uma torta'... vou parar com as injetáveis.)** acorda atrasada e agora vem descontar sua raiva em mim. - falou Sirius, com a maior tranquilidade.** (#Vovó foi perseguir elfos com a Dinga#)** **(Gareth: #mastiga café extraforte#)**

A minha paciência tinha acabado ! Se é que eu tenho alguma.** (Vovó: Eu fico pensando no que se passa na cabeça dessas autoras dementes que escrevem essas merdas de 'Malhações' com os personagens de HP, entre outros, e ainda insistem em dizer que querem ser escritoras. Essas merdas são desperdícios de espaço virtual. #apanha de Munda por xingar as autoras#)(Gareth: Tá, tá, next.)**

- **SIRIUS BLACK, COMPARECER NO QUARTO DA LENE, AGORAAA**.(Gareth: Vixe! É hoje que a perereca vira do avesso!) - acho que ele não ia resistir a Lene.** (Vovó: ... Que coisa mais retardada. #vai buscar o Blue Stock#)(Gareth: Apenas confusa com essa fic.)**

- O que é isso, por acaso estou em algum tipo de supermercado pra você falar assim? - raiva aumentando. **(Gareth: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**- Seria uma proposta tentadora se isso fosse verdade, Senhorita Mentirosa.** (#Vovó foi beber no Munda's#)(Gareth: #vai atender um cliente no Terreiro#)**

- **SEU IDIOTA, NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO.**(Gareth: Negrito dói os olhos, fica a dica, amour. Não, pera...)

- Eu sei disso...** (Gareth: Reticências mutantes! Fujam para o Congo!)** - que bom.

- Lene que linda que você esta amiga.** (Vovó: E o veneno escorrendo no canto da boca... Mulher é um bicho desgraçado de falso. #vai ensinar Fulano a rebolar#)****(Gareth: Que saudade das vírgulas e do acento agudo...)** - falei tentando parecer que a Lene estava ali. Mais ela não esta muahahamuaha**(Vovó: ?)**** (Gareth: Boladona com esse enredo sem um pingo de nexo. Na boa, nem a pedra de Rosetta decifra essa fic.)** risada maligna?!** (Vovó: Juro que eu li umas 5 vezes e não entendi porra nenhuma dessa história de risada maligna.)**** (Gareth: #fica confusa e morde a porta#)**

- A LENE ESTA AI ? - empolgou-se Sirius.- Lene fala alguma coisa, se não vou considerar isso como uma mentira.

- ér...então... - fodeu, é agora que ele não ia sair mais do banheiro.** (Vovó: Gente, me perdi. #cospe a folha de coca#)****(Gareth: Eu nem cheguei a me encontrar, Vovó. #mistura carvão mineral e Smirnoff em uma caneca#)**

- Seus bandos de loucos,** (Vovó: Salvem suas vidas! São curintianos! #sai correndo com um litro de vodka nas mãos#)****(Gareth: VAI, CURINGÃO! #joga um sinalizador aceso na fic#)** da pra vocês pararem de fazer barulho...** (Gareth: Caralho, mulher, quem te ensinou que reticências têm cinco pontos? Porra...)**- disse a Lene e não eu.** (Gareth: Stol boyamd.)** Graças, deus mando **(Vovó: Nem um gorila escreve tão bem.)**** (Gareth: Sdds tempos verbais corretos.)**ela aqui pra me salvar. - E isso não é um pedido**(Vovó: Li 'peido', mas, anyway...)**, é uma ORDEM.** (Vovó: "Cê que manda, patroa!" -n)**** (Gareth: Cinquenta Tons de Marotos.)**

Depois disso não precisei falar mais nada, Sirius foi logo abrindo a porta,** (Vovó: Tente não ver perversão nesta fic.)**** (Gareth: Abre essa porta que eu quero entrar! Calma, amor! (8) #quica na diagonal e Vovó a acerta com um mouse#)** mais com grande receio de mim. Logo que ele saiu,** (Vovó: ...Eu te convido a enxergar o duplo sentido.)**** (Gareth: R1505.)** dei um tapa nele, que doeu ate em mim.** (Gareth: Doeu mais no acento agudo negligenciado, acredite.)**

- Porra, Lily. Doeu ta. Já basta que estou todo dolorido por causa da Lene.** (Vovó: Deus do céu. Um puteiro tá perdendo feio para essa casa esquisita dos marotos.)**** (Gareth: Vivem de séquiso, esses ousados!)** - disse ele com uma voz de dar pena.** (Gareth: Só que não.)**

Fechei a porta na cara dele. E finalmente ia poder usar o banheiro tranquila,** (Gareth: "...joguei aquele barro...")** ou quase tranquila, por que agora estou numa 'operação contra o tempo'**(Vovó: Bater o barro em 30 segundos, Lene, valendo!)**** (Gareth: "Duro de Cagar 6")**.

**Narrado por : Sirius Black**(#Gareth espanca a autora com a barra de espaço#)

**Primeira impressão : as pessoas estão animadas?!**(Vovó: "...I'm so excited, Come on, come on, come on, I want you, I want you...(8)")(Gareth: UI, TOMAY MTOO RÉDI BÚL NA TRANCE HOJI, AMICA!)

**Com: Lene, Dorcas, Remus e James.**(#Gareth coça a bunda#)

Depois da Lily quase arrombar a porta**(Vovó: Mim Tarzan, você Lily.)**** (Gareth: Mr. Lily Catra, arrombando as portas de geral!)** e me matar estrangulado e tudo isso por causa que eu estava usando o banheiro justo no momento que ela acorda estressada. Obs.: ela acorda todo dia estressada.** (Vovó: Foda-se você.)**** (Gareth: Eike fic interessante. Só que ao contrário.)** Peguei minha mochila e desci pra baixo tomar meu café matinal : coca-cola e ovos fritos com bacon.** (Vovó: Na Inglaterra. Um bruxo puro sangue inglês. VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR ME ALUGANDO.)**** (Gareth: Sente o 'café matinal'! Porque 'café-da-manhã' é muito mainstream!)** ( N/Kat: isso não é café da manha descente )** (Gareth: Descente eu não sei, mas DECENTE não é não. #usa o S como cachecol#)** Todo mundo reclama, não entendo, é super saboroso e saudável,huahuahua.** (Vovó: As autoras escrevem bem, né...)**** (Gareth: Tira o crack da boca pra escrever, amiga.)** Encontrei o pessoal sentado na mesa tomando café.** (Gareth: Santa Enrolação, Bátimã!)** Sentei ao lado da Lene, como esperava, ela afastou a cadeira pra um pouco longe de mim.** (Vovó: É por causa da sua subaqueira brava. O desodorante venceu tem 3 dias e você ainda insiste.)** **(Gareth: Nada, Vovó! Os rumores de Sirius pegando sífilis em bacanais já foram ouvidos por todos! No Munda's não se fala em outra coisa!)**

- **Boooom diiiiaa** pessoas. - disse a Dorcas.** (Vovó: PUTA MERDA. Vai ser feliz assim lá no inferno, isso em trashes não é permitido.)**** (Gareth: Eike guei, amica.)**

Essa menina esta com o astral la encima hoje.** (Vovó: Eu li 'pau' e fiquei levemente confusa. Né?)**** (Gareth: Fumou aquele fininho pra começar bem o dia!)** É melhor assim, pois é menos uma pra bater em mim.** (Vovó: ... Eu não recebo o suficiente pra fingir que não vejo toda essa safadeza oculta.)**** (#Gareth foi cozinhar coxas de crianças tailandesas#)**

- Que se passa com você Dorcas?** (Vovó: Passou uma vírgula suicida por aqui, você não viu?)** - perguntei, não esperando uma resposta.** (Gareth: Retóricas: você está usando errado.)**

- Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula depois de uma férias**(Vovó: Leitor, te convido a refletir comigo como anda a educação brasileira.)**** (Gareth: #abraça o pote de antidepressivos#)** maravilhosa, e minha...** (Gareth: ...buça tá doendo com esses pontos desgraçados...)** - Dorcas estava me respondendo: não creio.** (Gareth: Até onde eu me lembrava, o Sirius era hétero. Bobagem minha.)** Quando a Lene interferiu.

- Nossa popularidade esta nos esperando bonitinha la na escola.** (Vovó: As patricinhas de Beverlly Hills + HP. LINDO.)**** (Gareth: Sabe o que mais tá te esperando? O caralho peludo dos professores! Pensaram que eu não sabia como cês tinham notas tão boas?)** - palmas pra Lene. - Hum. Que bom. - disse o Remus, revirando os olhos.** (Gareth: Em trashes todo mundo precisa ser exorcizado, porra! É uma reviração de olhos que me brocha!)** - Mais e ai, cade a Lily?** (Vovó: "Tá cutucando o cu com o garfo ali no canto.)**** (Gareth: Tem tanto erro nessa frase que eu tô com vontade de mastigar arame farpado só pra esquecer.)**

- Ela acordo **SUPER** atrasada hoje,** (Gareth: Ai que ênfase tosca e gay, menéna. #abraça a letra 'r' negligenciada#)** e ainda pra ajudar encontrou o James ao lado da cama dela e o Six no banheiro.** (Vovó: Quem entende essa ênfase desnecessária? E esses apelidos?)** - minha Lene gostosa falou.** (Gareth: Aô, putão!)**

- Lily acorda atrasada, então Lily chega atrasada...** (Vovó: Siga a lógica e balance pra mim.)**** (Gareth: #2)** - boooa Remus. - Eu não vou fica esperando ela.** (Vovó: Espere uma pica voadora nessa sua boca.)** **(Gareth: Só acho que ela não te pediu pra esperar ninguém, hein, amigo? Deixa de pagar de fodão e vai dar o cu ali no canto.)**

- Eu vou com você Remus.** (Vovó: Aproveita e compra uma vírgula.)** - logico que era**(Vovó: "... o acento agudo que estava puto por não ter aparecido por aqui.")** a Dorcas que esta se oferecendo**(Vovó: Olha a biscate, olha.)** pra ir com ele. - Tchau amados !** (Vovó: BOSTA. #Vai comprar conhaque#)****(Gareth: Nem li, ó!)**

- Acho que vou ficar esperando a ruiva !** (Vovó: Como diria a De Fátima: ACAJU PIRANHA! #Piada interna)**** (Gareth: Nossa, pensei que tínhamos passado pela fase das piadas internas! E essa aí é velha, hein, Vovó, caraaalho!)** - falou o Jay, com um sorriso estampado na cara.** (Gareth: Visões do inferno. #vai tomar um pouco de Roskoff com licor de amendoim#)**

- Eu não. Capaz de que ela queira me bater se eu ficar.** (#Vovó foi plantar arruda já que a fic não tem plot#)****(Gareth: Cansei de tentar entender 'çamerda, abraços, sociedade. #coloca MJ numa sacola ecológica e foge para o Triângulo das Bermudas#)**

- Olha só Jay,** (Vovó: E essa boiolagem de apelido? Alguém explica?)**** (Gareth: Falta de piroca!)(Gareth 2: Vou passar minha lingerie de vírgula, pelo jeito vou ter de usá-la muito nessa fic.)** pelo seu bem e da humanidade, suma da frente dela, é a melhor coisa que você tem a fazer.** (Vovó: E já que ele está bondoso, podia aproveitar e VIRAR HOMEM.)**** (Gareth: Essa fic é tããããão hétero! Consigo sentir a testosterona correndo em minhas veias! –n)** - concordo com a Lene. - Espero que vocês dois estejam vivo**(Vovó: #Sente calafrios# Quem foi que desacordou a concordância? Porque ela só pode estar fora de combate pras autoras terem escrito ESTEJAM VIVO.)**** (Gareth: #aponta uma pistola para a própria cabeça#)** ate o final do dia, enfim..vou parti rumo a escola agora, adios.** (Vovó: #sente a veia da testa latejar# Se o Português nosso de cada dia está ruim...)**** (Gareth: #vai jogar Imagem e Ação com a Loow, a L.A. e a Pomba#)**

- **O LENE, ME ESPERA EU VOU IR COM VOCÊ**. - gritei.** (Vovó: ... #vai buscar lentilhas explosivas e Martini#)****(Gareth: Me espera eu? Não entendi, é pra esperar quem mesmo?)**

- Nem vem seu ladrão de Salgadinho,** (Vovó: Mais um Gary Stu. Lindo.)(Gareth: ...Cadê meu crack?)** eu ainda não esqueci o fato de ontem.** (Gareth: Eike viadagem.)**

- Aff, eu não fiz nada, quem fez foi você de me bater um monte.** (Vovó: Quem entender ganha uma pipoca Aritana. -q)**** (Gareth: Na boa que essa fic foi escrita por uma menina de 10 anos, mano. #cheira uma carreirinha de sal grosso#)**

James escolheu ficar e morrer.** (Vovó: #está refletindo# ISSO SÓ PODE SER BRINCADEIRA.)**** (Gareth: #joga o PC pro alto e vai beber saquê com a Dinga#)** Eu e a Lene fomos andando. O silencio não ajudava a nada,** (Gareth: Você quis dizer: 'ajudava EM nada'. #cansada, vai dar no Munda's#)** me dava mais vontade de agarra-la.** (Vovó: Tarado a solta, salvem suas vidas!)(Vovó 2: Quer dizer que se ela estivesse conversando que nem pobre na chuva você não faria nada?)**** (Gareth: Acentuação, conhece?)**

Ela estava com os fones de ouvido escutando musica no dela.** (Vovó: ...#Lê a frase novamente# ...#se concentra# NÃO ENTENDI, MALZ AÍ.)**** (Gareth: ...quê?)**  
>Uma buzina de um carro me chamou a atenção. Olhei para o lado e<strong>(Gareth: "...fui atropelada por uma Brasília azul-esverdeada...")<strong> vi uma garota que não to lembrando o nome...a sim a Ashley,** (Gareth: Mas tu acabou de dizer que não lembrava o nome, oferenda! É cada uma...)** uma ficante minha,** (Gareth: Azamante.)** fazendo sinal pra mim entrar no carro.** (Vovó: Bruxos dando rolê em um carro. Isso parece Seriado Burguês. ARGH.)**** (Gareth: Pra mim entrar! Ai que delícia de português, cara!)** Lene fez uma cara de :** (Gareth: "...cu sujo...")** não se atreva a ir e me deixar sozinha. Mas se Sirius Black pode escolher entre andar ao lado de uma garota gostosa que ele gosta muito sem poder dar uns pega nela ou entrar dentro de um carro com outra garota gostosa, e poder agarra-la é logico que**(Vovó: "...o acento agudo está foragido!") (Gareth: "... ele ficaria indeciso e correria pro colo do bofe!")** ele/eu escolheria entrar no carro, e tirar a tensão da escola**(Vovó: Leia a frase novamente e encontre o erro mais cabuloso da fic, leitor.)**** (Gareth: Essa fic foi escrita no ácido, véio UHAUHAUHA tem nada com nada essa porra!)**.

- Ér..então Lene, você sabe o caminho até a escola, e você nem querendo minha companhia estava. TE VEJO NA ESCOLA, BELEZA.** (Vovó: High 5, abica! -n)**** (Gareth: FALOU, ZÉ!)**

- Vem logo tigrãozinho,** (Vovó: Na boa, eu broxava.)**** (Gareth: Tigre grande = tigrão. Tigre pequeno: tigrinho. Tigrãozinho = ?)** se demorar não vai dar tempo da gente se divertir um pouco. - falou a garota.** (Vovó: Isso aí não engana... Sisi piroca doida gosta é de Lupina fala mansa!)**** (Gareth: Mais arrombada que essa, impossível! Bonde das Maravilhas tá contratando, gata!)**

- Desculpa. - disse, tentando facilitar as coisas.** (Vovó: ... Facilitar as coisas? Isso na minha terra tem OUTRO significado.)**** (Gareth: FAIS CADRADIM DI 8!1!11)**

Virei as costas e fui andando em direção ao carro, quando Lene me chamou :** (Vovó: "Beleza é o caralho! Vai chupar um canavial de rola!")**** (Gareth: "Senta aqui e pedala, fiédaputa!")**

- Sirius 'Tigrãozinho' Black, eu...** (Vovó: Deve ter cagado nas vestes, porque não tem condição de ter tantos pontos finais nesta merda.)**** (Gareth: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**esquece vai. - aff, falou ela, ironicamente, e mal tinha terminado a frase e saiu andando, sem esperar eu falar nada.** (#Vovó não entendeu porra nenhuma e foi beber no Munda's#)****(#Gareth ficou confusa com a fic e chorou#)**

Odeio quando as pessoas começam a falar e não terminam !** (Vovó: Eu odeio fics ruins, mas a vida não pode ser perfeita.)**** (Gareth: Vou pegar essa barra de espaço e te estupra com ela, menina!)** Sera**(Vovó: Um acento agudo pra mesa 5, por favor.)** que ela ia dizer : ''Eu te odeio ou Eu te amo'' **(Gareth: Foda-se?)**? Ou nenhuma dessas duas opções ?!** (Vovó: Ela ia dizer que ia comprar papel higiênico.)**** (Gareth: Ou que tem esclerose múltipla, né, vai saber.)** Bom, seja la o que ela ia falar, não me interessa mais, por que estou sentada no banco de trás junto com a Ash, e ca entre nos, essa garota é muito gostosa.** (Vovó: A garota não estava dirigindo? ISSO É UMA ARMADILHA, SISI! #Piada interna)**** (Gareth: Sirius, de cachorrão você só tem a forma animaga mesmo, velho.)** Ops, acho q já disse isso, né.** (Vovó: Fuck you.)**** (Gareth: Graçado, você.)**

- Sirius, qual é o seu rolo com a Mckinnon ? - perguntou Ash**(Vovó: Supernatural? -n)**** (Gareth: "Tá afim de um ménage, gato? Vou ali buscar meu peanto de borracha e já volto então.")**.

- Rolo?! ãn...nenhum, ué. Mais**(Gareth: #desiste e vai fumar Maisena#)** por que a pergunta?

- Não nada. Vamos aproveitar o pouco tempo que nos resta, fazendo umas coisinhas que você ama, baby. - hoho, agora eu gostei.** (Vovó: Falou, viu.)**** (Gareth: Parece verídico!)**

- Opa !** (#Vovó foi passear no bosque#)****(Gareth: "...e então Sisi sentiu uma cutucada nos fundos...")**

Impossível resistir as tentações. Eu nunca digo NÃO para nenhuma girl.** (Vovó: Falou, viu. Acredito. #vai buscar conhaque#)****(Gareth: "Eu nunca digo NÃO pra nenhuma girl." Mais hétero que isso, dó dois disso. –n)** É só chegar e acontece..Se é que vocês entendem!** (Vovó: ... Não. Um gay e uma mulher no banco de trás são sempre imprevisíveis.)**** (Gareth: Sinto-me ouvindo a letra de um arrocha.)**

BOOOM, depois, disso você já deve saber as 'coisinhas' que eu estou fazendo aqui.** (Gareth: 'coisinhas'. Mó hétero, você, irmão.)** O que? Se você não sabe vai ficar sem saber, porque não sou eu que vou dar detalhes .** (Vovó: Sério mesmo? Essa fic chega a ser doentia. #tenta fugir pras colinas, mas Munda a nocauteia#)****(#Gareth passa filtro solar e deita-se nos trilhos#)**

**Narrado por : Marlene Mckinnon** (Gareth: A infeliz que foi citada uma vez e os trashers AMAM.)

**Primeira impressão : O Sirius me largo**(Vovó: É pedir demais uma conjugação correta?)(Gareth: Eike facada.)** e foi com a piranha.**

**Com : Nick, Kyle, Dorcas, Remus.**

Eu devia ter terminado a frase: ''...Black eu te odeio e você é um filho da p***"**(Gareth: "... feio, bobão, cara de batata podre!")** Como ele podia ter feito isso ? Me**(#Vovó está sapateando sobre a próclise#)** largar sozinha pra ir com aquela piranha, desgraçada. E se alguem aparecesse querendo me sequestrar,** (Vovó: Corra, é uma armadilha!)** ou eu fosse atropelada e ate mesmo levasse um tiro, quem estaria ao meu lado pra me socorrer?**(Gareth: O Chapolim Colorado!)****(Vovó: Não me leve a mal, mas esse Sirius fake e nada dá no mesmo.)** Sirius Black é que não é . AAH , sera que eu estou sendo muito dramática?** (Gareth: Só um tiquim, filhona. #mistura Leite de Colônia com Absolut (sim, estamos ostentando no Terreiro)#)** Sabia que não...até parece, eu fazendo drama por causa do Black.** (Vovó: Não, que isso, impressão sua.)** **(Gareth: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**

Estava tão perdida nos meus pensamentos, que nem vi quando cheguei na escola. **(Vovó: A mina pegou o trem, uma carruagem e seguiu caminhando alegremente até a entrada da escola e não viu. PORRA, ESSA ERVA É DA BOA.)**** (Gareth: Divide cazamiga!)**

- Lene ?! - alguem me chamou.** (Gareth: Cê jura? #usa o circunflexo como brinco#)**

Olhei pra trás e vi os dois nerds mais fofo**(Gareth: #bate a cabeça no criado-mudo#)** que eu já conheci, Kyle Turner e Nick Carter.** (Vovó: ...QUEM?)** **(Gareth: Meu pai, minha mãe e minha tia na janela.)**

- Ér..oi Nick,oi Kyle. - dei um leve aceno, tentando parecer o mais simpática possível.** (Vovó: Imita uma girafa no cio que eles cairão de amor por você.)**** (Gareth: #rindo da Vovó#)**

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Nick.** (Gareth: Tudo sussa, nem.)**

- Na medida do possível, porque SIRIUS BLACK tem o dom de aparecer na minha frente e me deixar extremamente ESTRESSADA.** (Vovó: E a piranha marca ponto com o futuro bofe falando sobre o antigo! Boa, champz! –n)**** (Gareth: Toma chá de cicuta que passa, amiga!)** - tentei falar o mais calma possível, destacando as palavras 'Sirius Black e estressada'**(Vovó: NOTEI ISSO AÍ.)**** (Gareth: Zombou gostoso da inteligência do leitor, hein, filha? Valeu pela parte que me toca.)**

- Relaxa ai Lene.** (Vovó: Ela está tão relaxada que sentou na vírgula e a pobre coitada sumiu.)** Mais e ai, cade a Lily...e a Dorcas?** (Vovó: Sério mesmo, esse nome me mata.)**** (Gareth: Véi, quanto 'mais', puta que pariu minha perereca.)** - Kyle, tentou disfarçar, mais ate parece que ninguém tinha percebido que ele estava mais interessado em saber da Lily.** (Vovó: Digo e repito: patricinhas de Beverlly Hills + HP. NÃO FODAM, AUTORAS!)**** (Gareth: Daqui a pouco as Três Espiãs Demais aparecem e salvam o dia, tô até vendo.)**

- A Lily acordou atrasada hoje. Mais**(Vovó: Estou cansada demais para reclamar que essas autoras não sabem a diferença entre 'mais' e 'mas'.) (Gareth: Tomá no meu cu, que é pra não tomar no dos outros!)** daqui a pouco ela aparece ai com o James. Agora da Dorcas eu nem sei, mais acho que ela deve estar com o Remus.** (#Vovó foi polir seus dildos#)**

- Hum..Lily..James..entendi. - Coitado, o Kyle ficou desapontado quando eu citei o nome James.** (Vovó: Desapontado? Deus do céu, mais um gay que quer um maroto! Corram pras colinas antes que Sisi Piroca doida chegue!)**** (Gareth: Amiga, a gente entendeu. Para de duvidar da minha capacidade mental.)**

Avistei o Sirius a mais/menos **(Vovó: TODOS DIZ Q.)**** (Gareth: Sdds 'ou'.)**vinte passos de mim. Ele não me viu, uffa.** (Gareth: O cara a vinte passos da menina e não a viu? Depois o Potter que tem vista ruim, baralho.)** A ultima coisa que eu queria nesse momento era ver o Black e escutar as suas lamentações e desculpas. BUT,to**(Vovó: BUTto. Lindo!)**** (Gareth: Pra quê tanto inglês, mulher? A porra da fic tá em português, porra.)** achando que vai ser meio difícil, porque moramos na mesma casa**(Vovó: O que faz um PUTO de um sentido! Isso aí é uma armadilha digna de The Sims!)**** (Gareth: Conhece sair, visitar os parentes, ir encher a cara no boteco da esquina?)** e impossível não se esbarrar com ele na escola.

- Ér..Kyle, Nick, já sabem qual a primeira aula de vocês? Eu não, então acho que vou indo.** (Vovó: Conversa interessante da porra.)**** (Gareth: Manja das interações sociais, essa aí.)** Depois nos encontramos por ai. - falei o mais rapido que pude, e praticamente sai correndo, sem esperar qualquer tipo de resposta deles.** (Vovó: Essa garota tem PRO~BLE~MI~NHAS MENTAIS?)**** (Gareth: Vovó mostrando que sabe dividir palavras em sílabas! Meus para! #apanha de cinta#)**

O corredor estava lotado.** (Gareth: Vou tomar uma caneca bem quente de foda-se ali, já volto.)** Fui procurar meu armário, entre milhões que tinham.** (Vovó: Milhões de armários. Tá.)** Todos me encaravam, acho que as meninas devem estar com inveja, e os meninos devem estar : '' Ó meu deus, ela é linda demais."** (Vovó: ...#pega mais um copo de absinto com bala de menta# Meu bem, MORRA ENGASGADA COM A SUA FALTA DE NOÇÃO.)**** (Gareth: Nossa, como você é zoeira, hein, fera? Eu não consigo gravar o que você diz por que você diz tudo de uma maneira zoada!)** Huahuahaua, porque sou Marlene Mckinnon e posso causar qualquer tipo de reação nas pessoas.** (Vovó: Em mim você desperta um ódio tão profundo que chego a sentir calafrios lendo a fic.)**** (Gareth: Convulsões, orgasmos, frio, calor, sudorese, vontade de dançar a Conga...?)** Palmas pra mim, pessoas**(Vovó: Tô com preguiça, um dedo só serve? _|_)**. Obrigada. Obrigada não precisava !** (#Vovó foi buscar um facão#)****(Gareth: Senta lá, ó, Cláudia.)**

- Lene. - aai que é. Quem me chama dessa vez.** (Vovó: A puta que te pariu de quatro! #perde a paciência#)****(Gareth: Puta construção de texto, hein?)**

- Que foi porra ?** (Gareth: #veste-se de vírgula e faz quadradinho de borboleta#)** Sera que não posso ficar um minuto sozinha com meus pensamentos e chega um e estraga. Eu tava num momento de 'palmas pra mim',ook**(#Vovó não pretende comentar#)**

- AAAH ! Desculpa ai, miss stress. - olhei pra trás e Dorcas estava parada com o Remus me olhando.** (#Vovó foi comprar ração para Fulano#)**

- Nós estávamos indo ver qual nossa primeira aula, falta 15 minutos pra bater o sinal**(Vovó: Só pra lembrar: foda-se.)** e entrar na tortura. - sim, Tortura é o nome que o Remus da para as aulas chatas e cansativas.** (Vovó: #bate a cabeça no teclado# EU ODEIO FICS TRASHES DOS MAROTOS! ARGH!)**** (Gareth: Nem li, ó.)**

- Go, vamos, né.** (Vovó: ...Sério, Munda, essa fic tá me matando! Tem quase um mês que eu tento ripar esse capítulo, MAS DESISTO ANTES DE FAZER UMA PÁGINA! #Vai buscar conhaque com inseticida#)** - entusiamo-se Dorcas.** (Vovó: Frase linda! Frase luxo! –n)**** (Gareth: Maaaaaano... #enfia um espeto de churrasco no olho direito#)**

Estava muitoo lotado la em volta da**(Vovó: "...beirada do penhasco. Parece que muita gente ia encontrar a luz naquele dia.")** pequena folha de papel. Parece que a escola inteira quis saber das suas aulas, justo no momento em que decido ir la.** (Vovó: É POR ISSO QUE EU ODEIO AS SUES. A escola não gira em torno do seu cabelo maravilhoso, só pra constar.)**** (Gareth: Caguei e andei pra você, amiga.)**

Eu, Dorcas e Remus fomos nos aproximando e por NÃO incrível que pareça,** (Gareth: Oi?)** as people foram saindo e cada uma pegando um rumo.** (Vovó: Nossa, mano, se eu tivesse um pênis arrancaria ele agora mesmo e bateria nas autoras até a morte.)**** (Gareth: #vai cheirar rapé de chocolate com cocaína#)** Essa é a parte boa em ser Popular,** (Gareth: Sobrenome bonito, esse seu!)** todos querem te agradar, ser seu amigo, mais isso não é pra todos, né.** (Vovó: As autoras sofrem bullying constantemente. Que bom que isso fica BEM CLARO na fic, NA QUAL ELAS FAZEM MARY SUES MUITO POPULARES.)**** (Gareth: Tá feia, tá xcrota!)** Então aqui vai um conselho : sorry, mas popularidade não é pra quem quer, e sim pra quem pode, queridos.** (Vovó: Alguém vai contestar a minha teoria? #vai buscar vodka e detergente#)****(Gareth: Menina, cala a tua boca e vai ler sua Capricho, vai.)** Eu sei que isso nem foi bem um conselho, mais**(#Vovó foi plantar arruda#)(Gareth: Tá osso.)** tudo bem, geralmente os meus costumam ser desse nivel.** (Vovó: Como diria a Mãe Alquina: "Ainda bem que não conselhos não se vendem, porque o seu é uma MERDA, SUA DESGRAÇA!")**** (Gareth: Troféu 'Parágrafo Mais Desnecessário Do Fandom' pra você, filhona.)**

- AAAAH, NÃO ACREDITO QUE A MINHA PRIMEIRINHA AULA VAI SER COM A LENE.** (Vovó: "AIIINNN, que cuti-cuti! WOooooOOoooo, vamos ficar trocando bilhetinhos a aula toda, que legal!" –nn)** - gritou Dorcas escândalo.** (Vovó: Mim, pessoa malvada, você, retardada sem conserto.)**** (Gareth: #olha descrente para a fic e começa a berrar pragas#)**

- Qual é Dorcas, a Lene nem é uma pessoa tal mal assim...** (Vovó: Sério, esses pontos têm que morrer. Pro bem da fic. #pega um machado e vai perseguir os pontos, Dorcas, as autoras e a Munda#)****(Gareth: 'tal' mal? Na boa?)**- dizia o Remus quando eu o interrompi.** (Vovó: "Escuta aqui, sua baranga desclassificada! Já percebi que você tá dando uma de passivinha e não estou gostando nada disso! A diva do grupo sou eu, entendido?")**** (Gareth: "Mim deixa fumá minha pedra sussegado, poarr!1!")**

- Vão caga no mato, então.** (Vovó: É pedir demais que acertem os verbos? Porra, ripador também tem sentimento!)**** (Gareth: #amassa folhas de arruda num copo com conhaque e ácido fórmico enquanto resmunga#)** Remus, eu não sou uma pessoa má e Dorcas se eu te incomodo**(#Vovó está chicoteando Munda com o carregador do celular#)****(Gareth: Vou dançar Applause com a Dinga, sei se volto não. Fic tá muito maçante, to tentando ripar a mais de seis meses mas a preguiça ganha AUHAUHAH #Munda a dilacera usando um alicate de unha#)** tanto assim, então é só manter distancia de mim...** (Vovó: Só assim pra evitar a catinga de lobo, cá entre nós. Só a Meyer e o Team Jacob que acham os lobos 'cheirosinhos'.)**** (Gareth: Vou bater o acento circunflexo nessa sua bunda arrombada, viado!)**

- Lene, calma amore.** (Vovó: ... MUNDA, VOCÊ TÁ ME ALUGANDO, SUA MOCREIA!)**** (Gareth: No céu tem dorgas? E morreu.)** Eu só fiquei chateada porque eu queria que minha aula fosse junto com a do Remmie.** (Vovó: Se joga no lago Negro, sua coisa esquisita. Faça um favor para o mundo.)**** (Gareth: J.K. deve estar se autoflagelando com um quebra-nozes depois desse 'Remmie'.)**

- Lene, não tenha calma.** (Gareth: #faz quadradinho de 8 usando sua lingerie de vírgula#)** Porque você é uma pessoa dumal,** (Vovó: "666 from-hell...") (Vovó 2: Sério, essa fic tá passando dos limites. Não ripo o próximo capítulo, tá avisada, Munda.)**** (Gareth: Na boa, por que não digitar 'do mal', mano? É muita escrotidão pra mim. #vai pro Munda's comprar um vibrador de seis cabeças#)** e você não pode ter calma sendo desse jeito, eu tenho que te benze demonia.** (Vovó: Parece que concordamos com alguma coisa então, SUAS BOSTAS DO CAPETA!)**** (Gareth: PURIFICA, CHESSUS! TOCA NAS QUIANÇAS, PAI!)** - ele não devia ter dito isso, e Dorcas não podia estar dando risada desse comentário mais sem graça.** (Vovó: Ninguém está rindo, confie em mim.)**

- Vai se foder, seu desgraçado.** (Vovó: Agora xinga a mãe que a coisa fica legal.)** DORCAS, DORCAS, DORCAS CADE VOCÊ ?** (Vovó: Não consigo não achar estranha essa frase. Por que será, hein? #relembra da última vez que Gareth disse isso#)(Gareth: Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer: AQUELE CARREGAMENTO NÃO ERA PRA MIM! Erraram o endereço da entrega!)** - falei meio que gritando.

- Lene, eu estou do seu lado, sua cega?! - Dorcas falou, só depois que fui notar que ela estava do meu lado. Ops.** (Vovó: E a fic fica cada vez pior. Perdi minhas esperanças de achar o plot. #vai buscar tequila e algemas#)****(Gareth: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**

- **ME SEGURA DORCAS,**** (Vovó: Segure a próclise, senão ela vai enfiar um poste na sua bunda.) (Vovó 2: Pelo contrário, meu bem, as dorcas não fazem isso. Pergunte a Munda o que aconteceu na última vez que ela me emprestou o cachimbo.) **** ME SEGURA PORQUE EU VOU BATER NO REMUS DESGRAÇADO LUPIN.**** (Vovó: Antes que você o alcance, ele virou purpurina, meu bem. Aquele ali tem um sensor de progesterona.)**** (Gareth: Que fic LIXO, mano.)**

- Dorcas, me protege, por favor !** (Vovó: Sério, esse nome tem uma coisa que desperta as piores piadas em mim...)**** (Gareth: Escudo de Crack em modo de defesa! Eu confio no coração das cartas!1!11)** - pedia Remus, enquanto eu dava uns belos tapas nele. - Lene, meu amor, ERA BRINCADEIRA, AII.** (Vovó: Quem está entendendo alguma merda nessa fic? Eu não. E olha que eu li desde o primeiro capítulo.)**** (Gareth: #vira uma garrafa de cachaça A Seresteira em um gole#)**

Agora ele ia ver só, aprender a primeira lição da escola, que é ''nunca na vida insultar Marlene Mckinnon''.** (Vovó: Não, a primeira é a que mamãe Leonça ensina: "Era noite de luar e o sol brilhava(?), Mamãe Leonça disse ao filhotes 'Não devemos morder os amiguinhos!' ". Quem entender a lição da mamãe Leonça ganha um pirulito!)**** (Gareth: Minha primeira lição era 'Se o cliente quiser de quatro, dê de quatro'.)**

**Narrado por : James Potter****(Vovó: Mano, essa merda não tem fim.)**** (Gareth: #irritada, vai comprar luvas para Fulano#)**

**Primeira impressão :**** (Gareth: "Essa barra de espaço foi bem usada bagarai.")**** Lene brigando de novo.**

**Com : Lily, Lene, Dorcas e Remus**

Sim, eu estou vivo !** (Vovó: O que é lamentável. #vai buscar whisky com aspirinas#)****(Gareth: Após três dias? Temos um novo Messias, senhoras e senhores! #vai cobrar o dízimo de sua recém criada Igreja Universal do Reino de Munda#)** A minha ruiva quase me matou,** (Gareth: "...usando um cintaralho de 36cm, minha nossa! Nem pra lubrificar!")** mas daí ela penso ''o James é muito bonito pra morrer e eu amo ele''**(Vovó: ... Falou, viu. E eu quero ser o Ace Ventura.)**** (Gareth: Tempos verbais mandaram um beijo e pediram que você caia de cu num osso.) **, haha, eu sou demais, né.** (Vovó: Não, você não é. As autoras é que tem sonhos molhados com você.)** Havíamos chegado na escola.** (Vovó: "chegado À escola", CARALHO!)**** (Gareth: #fumando naftalina#)** Lily e eu resolvemos ir conferir qual seria a primeira aula.** (Vovó: Porque ninguém teve a brilhante idea de passar o horário a todos os alunos e sim pregar um papel na parede pra ver os moleques se engalfinhando.)**** (Gareth: Tava todo mundo ocupado assistindo a luta do Anderson Silva, Vovó.)** Tinha um pessoal formando uma rodinha e comentavam alguma coisa. Então meus amores, isso indica BRIGAAA.** (Vovó: É o James que está narrando. Isso mesmo, leitor. É um suposto homem.)**** (Gareth: Clodovil feelings.)** Hoho, puxei a Lils pelo braço e fui correndo quando vi a cara do Remus, Dorcas e da Lene metidas por la. Isso vai dar merda !** (Vovó: Mano, preciso de uma bebida. #vai no QG chamar o Apolo e a Céci para algumas tequilas#)****(Gareth: Eu parei de tentar essa porra faz mais de mês UAHAUAUHAHU #chora#)**

- Oii pessoas que...briga?!** (Vovó: "I Said what, what? In the butt! You want to do in the butt, in the butt?")****(Gareth: Se precisar de uma frase mal formulada, essa não serve...)**- ia dizendo a Lily.

Parece uma coisa, eu sempre tenho que chegar numa hora dessas.** (Vovó: E o plot passou correndo por aqui, vestido com uma toga manchada de vinho e duas loiras peitudas.)**** (Gareth: É O FLUXO, VEM! É O FLUXO, VEM! (8) #quica no calcanhar pra esquecer seus problemas#)** Qual é, acho que o destino quer que eu vire um anti-briga, não é possível.** (Vovó: Pega na minha e balança.)**** (Gareth: Enquanto isso, no meu saco...)** Nessa cena a Lene deve ser a vilã como sempre, o Remus é o mocinho bonzinho e a Dorcas...a Dorcas uma incógnita?** (Vovó: INCOGNITA É RIPAR ESSA PORRA SEM SALÁRIO!)**** (Gareth: É MEU CU COM MELANOMA E CHEIO DE OXIÚROS, FILHA DUM JUMENTO!)** Cara, a Mckinnon só apronta. Mas que garota violenta.** (Vovó: #Pega a motosserra# Isso é violência, meu bem. #corre atrás deles#)****(Gareth: Juro que to assustada com a autora usando 'mas' corretamente. Toma um biscoito.)** Ela ta batendo no Remus, muitaaaa pena dele.** (Vovó: E as autoras realmente pensam que um homem fala assim. Bitches, please!)**** (Gareth: Essa é uma daquelas fics de Orkut, né, véi? Na boa? Daquelas que tinha que participar da comunidade pra ler o resto, né não?)**

- HE HE HE HE HE. - o povo da escola gritava.** (Vovó: É, o nível tá baixo em Hog, viu?)**** (Gareth: E essa risada perva aí? Tem nego fudendo no chão? Só pode.)**

– **WTF, O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?**** (Vovó: Uma mula tá trasando com um guaxinin no Salão Principal, quer ver? #The Brothers Surubas Feelings)**

- Lily, mais que pegunta,** (Vovó: 'Pegunta' é a vestimenta de segurança utilizada pelos entregadores de gás da Pensilvânia oriental, que, durante os solstícios, atacam as mulheres ruivas e cortam-lhes as unhas dos pés.)**** (Gareth: #usa o 'r' negligenciado como prestobarba#)** os seus olhos já respondem o que se passa, bobinha. - disse a Dorcas.** (Vovó: CARA, HOMENS NÃO FALAM ASSIM! GAYS NÃO FALAM ASSIM! Isso é uma conversa entre dementes!)**** (Gareth: Noffa, bi, que culta, você! Amay!)**

- Lene, para com isso. LENE PARA COM ISSO AGORAAA.** (Vovó: ODEIO. ESCRITA. DE. MSN.)**** (Gareth: 'L3N3_gatuxa_c0mpl1c4d4_3_p3rf31t1nh4**LUTO** está chamando sua atenção.')** - Lils tentou ser amigável, mais não teve jeito foi obrigada a dar um berro.** (Vovó: Agora vai dar lá na esquina e me deixe em paz.)**** (Gareth: Meu cu pra essa fic. #chupa um limão capeta pra passar o tempo#)**

- Oi Lily, oi James. - disse Lene, olhando em volta, percebendo a presença de varias pessoas,** (Vovó: Oh, meu Deus, são testemunhas! Fuja, mulher, salve-se de um processo!)**** (Gareth: Menéana, tem uma testemunha D-LÍSSIA que passa aqui no terreiro que vou te contar, dá até vontade de me converter, rsrs.)** ela parou imediatamente com a agressão. - Oi desocupados, tudo bem?** (Vovó: Pare de forçar a amizade, não está funcionando.)**** (Gareth: Oi, gata, tudo sussu?)**

- Pessoal, acabou a festa...ou melhor, a briga, vai tchau, beijos.** (#Vovó foi pescar#)****(Gareth: #coça a perereca#)** - tentei amenizar a situação.

- Obrigado, Lily e James por aparecer na hora certa. - agradeceu Remus, escondendo-se atrás de mim.** (Vovó: Escondidinho de kibe, essa é nova. OU NÃO.)**** (Gareth: Eu mal to lendo saporra, vou dormir. Já volto. #conjura um travesseiro, mas Munda a sufoca com ele#)**

- AAH Remmie, se ta bem ?** (Vovó: Tenho a impressão de que na verdade seria: 'cê tá bem?', mas deixa pra lá, a fic é uma merda de qualquer jeito.)**** (Gareth: Essa doeu, hein?)** - perguntou Dorcas indo apertar as bochechas dele

- Quase fui assassinado, e você pergunta se eu to bem.** (Vovó: Então foda-se, mal agradecido.)**** (Gareth: Tá afim de umas umbigada na testa, né, filhão?)** A Marlene vai ter que me pagar uma massagem porque estou todo dolorido.** (Gareth: Ketzin é melhor, besta.)**

- AAAH eu to com pena de você, mais**(Vovó: MAIS É O CARALHO.)**** (Gareth: Foi só elogiar. Puta.)** não a ponto de pedir desculpas. - a Lene é muito orgulhosa.** (Vovó: Cada um com seus problemas, maluco! #estressada, vai buscar cocaína e Fanta uva#)**

- Marlene Mckinnon, peça desculpa agora pro Remus, eu sei que ele esta errado mais... **(Vovó: Mais é a sua avó tomando sol na laje, sua fdp!)**** (Gareth: #tenta se enforcar com uma calcinha suja#)**

- Ei James, eu não estou errado nada.** (Vovó: Quer dizer que você não se sente envergonhado em participar desta fic?)**

- Ok, Ok, vamos acaba logo com isso, né. Remus e Lene parem de ser crianças, uma que provoca e outra que bate.- disse Lily.** (#Vovó está ignorando a fic#)****(Gareth: Qual que é o enredo dessa bosta mermo?)**

- DesculpaRemus... **(Gareth: Saodádis espaço. #varre as reticências mutantes para baixo do tapete#)**

- Ops, acho que não ouvi muito bem. SERA QUE PODE REPERTIR POR FAVOR.** (Gareth: MINHA MÃE MEU PAI MINHA TIA NA JANELA.)** - ele sabe o que a Lene falou e fica com graça.** (Vovó: Escrever bem é uma qualidade de poucos... #vai refletir#)****(Gareth: Cumé?)**

- DESCULPA PORRA. Satisfeito ?** (Vovó: Issaê, fala que nem macho! Mas não se esqueça da vírgula, SEU MERDA!)**

- Muitoo. Ah eu vou te perdoar só se você não me obrigar a te pedir desculpas e pagar uma massagem.** (Vovó: Pagar por uma massagem em Hog. DESDE QUANDO ISSO VIROU BORDEL? #Vai falar com a Chefe sobre a nova concorrente#)****(Gareth: Munda's tá bombando, altos flamejante rolando. Tchau procês, volto capouco.)**

- Ha-ha-ha, engraçadinho.** (Vovó: Pois é, sua mãe deve estar tão orgulhosa!-n)**

Depois da Lene quase matar o Remus, e entrarmos na sessão**(Vovó: "...da tarde, que era o nosso lugar, já que somos uma TURMA DO BARULHO QUE APRONTA VÁRIAS CONFUSÕES!" –n)** ''Faça eles se desculparem''. Finalmente pude olhar a minha primeira aula e ...** (Vovó: Foda-se, gambá louca.)**AAAAAAAH NÃOO, aula de geografia.** (Vovó: GEOGRAFIA? GEOGRAFIA É O CARALHO, SUA DESGRAÇA AMBULANTE! #Bate a cabeça na parede#)** AAAAAAH SIM, e vai ser com a minha ruivinha, uhul.** (Vovó: James, vai ser veado enrustido assim lá no inferno, que é o seu lugar, merda com pernas!)**

A lista ficou assim então : eu, ruiva, Six e Remus aula de geografia, Dorcas e Lene aula de Literatura.** (Vovó: MANO, EM HOGWARTS AS COISAS NÃO FUNCIONAM ASSIM! AUTORAS, VOCÊS LERAM ALGUM DOS LIVROS OU PELO MENOS OLHARAM AS CAPAS DELES?)** Heeey alguem ai sabe do Sirius?** (Vovó: Tá vigiando o cu da galinha, por quê?)** Aham eu sei que é uma pergunta boba, pois provavelmente ele esteja por aii**(Vovó: James, sua bicha desonrosa!)** comendo garotas.** (Vovó: Acho que todos são virgens nessa fic, diga-se de passagem.)**

O sinal bateu,** (#Vovó está correndo em círculos#)****(Gareth: #tossindo cachaça# Eu voltei pra isso? Tomar no meu cu.)** cada um se dirigiu para uma sala. As mesas eram de duplas, Lily sentou e quando fui me juntar a ela, a filha da mãe colocou as coisas dela na cadeira vazia.** (Vovó: Qualquer coisa pra evitar o seu futun, filhote de cruz credo.)**** (Gareth: Aow, subaqueira.)** Sem escolhas tive que sentar com um menino que tem um SERIOO**(Vovó: VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR DE BRINKS COMIGO.)**** (Gareth: Sai do MSN, demônio!)** problema de ficar espirrando sem para.** (Vovó: Conjugue o verbo direito, coisa acéfala!)**** (Gareth: Sai do MSN, demônio! #2)** Enquanto isso o Remus estava ao lado de uma morena beem**(Vovó: HOMENS NÃO FALAM DESSE JEITO! ARGH! #Vai perseguir a Munda com um bastão de baseball na mão#)****(Gareth: Sai do MSN, demônio! #3 #relembra seus tempos no bate papo UOL e suspira#)** gostosa. E o filho da mãe do Sirius nem chegou ainda...e falando nele, o cachorro acabou de passar pela porta e foi se sentar ao lado da minha Lily. morrendodeinveja/**(Vovó: ... E O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? É CÓDIGO MORSE? SÃO LIBRAS? OH, MEU DEUS, ONDE FOI QUE EU AMARREI MEU JUMENTO?)**** (Gareth: Sai do Tumblr, demônio, e vai lavar suas calcinhas!)**

- Sr. Black , primeiro dia de aula e você consegue chegar atrasado. Isso me da o direito de te dar**(Vovó: "...a minha rosquinha...")**** (Gareth: Valeska mandou joínha.)** uma advertência. - to morrendo de rir aqui, vocês precisavam ver a cara do Six.** (Vovó: Coisa que é muito importante para o plot. Ah, é, não existe plot nessa merda!)**** (Gareth: Quente, amiga? Quente PERGUNTOU? #Munda manda um vibrador cor de lodo em Gareth#)** - Mas vou ser legal com você hoje. Espero que não abuse da sua sorte. **(Vovó: Quem tem que levar uma advertência são as autoras que pensam que em Hog tem GEOGRAFIA.)**** (Gareth: Sinto que alguém vai ter que esfregar o toba no professor pra CU-brir essas advertências...)**

O Professor virou para trás e o Six mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele huahuahauha. **(Vovó: #ENFARTA# VAI TOMAR NO CU, NÃO TÔ AQUI PRA AGUENTAR ISSO.)**** (Gareth: UUUUUUUUUUUUUI! REVOLUCIONÁRIA, VOCÊ, AMICA! ACABA COM ESSE ABUSO DE PODER EM HOG, AGITA SUAS PLUMAS!1!11)**Acho que não tem ninguém que nunca tenha feito isso na vida.** (Gareth: Eu era nerdona, cara AUHUAHAH fazia isso não. Aí comecei a dar, desandei toda. Parei com as confissã1.)** A turma começou a dar uma leve risada, menos a Evans que revirou os olhos.** (Gareth: Precisando de exorcismo, bi? Preparo um chazim de quebra-pedra, funcho e semente de monjolo que te libera desses demônio tudo!)**

- Vou sortear as duplas, e espero não ter problemas. Então vamos la..** (Gareth: "Então a turma toda começou a fazer a coreografia de YMCA.")**

To cruzando os dedos gente !** (Vovó: Enfie eles no rabo e contenha seu brilho interior, ele deve estar vazando.)**** (Gareth: Quente pergunt... #Munda atira Fulano em Gareth#) (Munda: SAI DA PORRA DA QUINTA SÉRIE, MULHER.)** Eu nunca acreditei muito nessas coisa dos dedos, mais melhor prevenir. Eu vou cair com a Evans...eu vou cair com a Evans...eu vou cair com a Evans...** (Vovó: CAIA E QUEBRE O PESCOÇO, SUA DESGRAÇA! #Vai jogar sapatos em pombos#)****(Gareth: E o Kiko? #Munda pisa em Gareth usando seu salto 15#)(Munda: BUSCETA AÇADA, PARA COM ESSA PALHAÇADA!) (Munda 2: Ui, rimay! Májicu!1! #foge numa núvem de arruda e maconha#)**

- Remus Lupin e Nick Carter. - depois de anunciar vários nomes, restava apenas algumas pessoas sobrando.** (Vovó: Lá vem o clichê...)**** (Gareth: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**

Eu vou cair com...** (Vovó: A morte. #vai buscar o facão#)****(Gareth: A pipa do vovô?)**

-...Sirius Black e Julie... - ah, não acredito, isso vai dar merda, Sirius fazendo par com uma menina...** (Vovó: "...safada, que gosta de piroca no café da manhã...")**** (Gareth: Sirius louco pra pegar um macho peludo, né, cara, chatiado.)**

Eu vou cair com a Evans...eu vou...

- James Potter e Lilian Evans. - UUUOOOU, oh my good,** (Gareth: Falo nada. ****Só observo.)** deus ouviu minhas orações no meio da aula.** (Vovó: #põe a mão na consciência# Munda, tá vendo o que você me faz passar? Agora já sei por que o patrono do Harry é um veado! É COISA DE FAMÍLIA, SÓ PODE! #Chuta a cadeira#)****(Gareth: Vou ensinar o MJ a soletrar 'orangotango' que eu ganho mais.)**

A Evans fez caras e bocas quando ouviu que ia sentar comigo. Fazer o que né, bom pra alguns ruins pra outros.** (Vovó: Quero que uma pica voadora decepe a sua cabeça agora.)**** (Gareth: Lema dos estupradores.)**

Sirius estava sentado na mesa da frente com a tal da garota. E Remus na de trás com o Nerd. E eu e a Lily no meio.** (Vovó: É um ÇÃNDOIXE DO MAL.)**** (Gareth: Demorei seis anos pra entender a fala da Vovó AHUAHAHUHU #põe seus óculos de leitura anti-recalque#)**

- Sirius meu amor, senta comigo e o Potter vai ai no seu lugar. - ela começou a puxar a camisa dele.** (Vovó: Calma lá, que isso é abuso!)**** (Gareth: Dentro da sala de aula? Ce ta doido!)** - SIIM?

- Não Lily, nem vem. Até parece que eu vou deixar o Jay fazer par com a Julie e eu fica**(Gareth: O que aconteceram com as betas do FF? Na boa? Foram sacrificadas para um deus pagão?)** na seca do seu lado. - hihi, não conseguiu, macumba minha.** (Vovó: ... #pensa em pular da janela#)****(Gareth: Bem que eu vi uma galinha d'Angola em chamas correndo pelos corredores... Mãe Potter, traz a dupla da sala de aula amada em três dias.)**

- Oh,seu..seu...vai se foder.** (Vovó: Aproveita e leva todo mundo junto.)** - ela disse e mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele. Rum**(Vovó: VODKA.)**..menina do mal.** (Gareth: Ui, como ela é v1d4 l0k4! Daqui a pouco coloca seu boné de aba reta, escreve 4:20 nas carteiras com corretivo e compartilha 'Bob Marley Frases' no Facebook! Ousada! #boceja#)**

- Lily, para de ser boba, pow.** (Gareth: Marotos paulistas: o princípio do fim.)** - eu disse colocando as minhas mãos na belaaaa**(Vovó: ... Só pode ser brincadeira.)** perna dela.** (Gareth: Punheteiro.)**

- Você não pode ver pernas bonitas que já vem logo botando as suas patas Potter.** (#Vovó enfiou sua cabeça em um moedor de carne#)****(Gareth: Isso se chama STUPRU, mulher.)**

- Patas (?) Não sou animal pra ter patas.** (Vovó: Não, você é só mais um FILHO DA PUTA QUE ESTRAGA O MEU DIA.)**** (Gareth: Engraçada é aquela interrogação que a autora botou, nem ela sabe por que tá lá... suave. #bebe Ninoff com Tintol para passar a depressão#)** - ela me ignorou e foi falar com o Remus

- Remus...

- A resposta é NÃO. - ponto pra mim e zero pra Evans que não tem nem o poder de convencer alguem. - Eu sou péssimo em geografia, e fazendo par com o Nick tenho chance de tirar notas maiores...** (Vovó: QUEM ESTUDA GEOGRAFIA EM HOGWARTS? Por acaso teve êxodo rural mágico?)**** (Gareth: Mentira, Lupin quer é sentir a pirocada nerd que eu sei!)**

- Nossa, você nem deixou eu termina.** (Vovó: Infinitivo, caralho desalmado!)**** (Gareth: Até assistir a propaganda do Milk Shake Emagrecedor da Luciana Gimenez me consola depois dessa fic, na boa.)** Vai tomar no...** (Vovó: "...seu rabo, sua baranga!")**** (Gareth: É muita vida lokagem pra uma menina só, olha isso.)**

- Evans, algum problema ? Sera que eu posso dar a minha aula ?** (Gareth: Até o professor fala MSNês? Na boa? #bate ansiolíticos e sakê no liquidificador#)** - tomaaa, huahuahua.** (Vovó: Isso é demais pra mim, já passou dos limites da falta de cérebro! Já tive o desprazer de ler diversas fics ruins, péssimas e burras, mas ESSA ESTÁ PASSANDO TODOS OS LIMITES DE SANIDADE. Munda, me demita, por favor.)**** (Gareth: Tem meses que estou tentando ripar 'samerda; acho que comecei em março de 2013.)**- Desculpinha ?** (#Vovó enfiou beterrabas nas orelhas#)** - ela ta vermelha de vergonha.** (Gareth: Meu cu pra essa fic.)**

O professor voltou a falar do tal assunto que eu nem sei qual é ...** (Vovó: GEOGRAFIA. GEOGRAFIA...)**** (Gareth: Mas é muita falta de enredo pra uma história só...)**

- Nick...er... me empresta um lápis ? - ainda bem que ela se ligou que não ia conseguir trocar de lugar.

- Claro Lily.** (Vovó: VOCATIVO, VOCATIVO, VOCATIVO... #Apanha de Munda por usar tanto o Caps Lock#)** - Nick entregou o lápis pra Lily e voltou a prestar atenção na aula.

Que sono !** (Vovó: Eu que o diga.)**** (Gareth: Né?)**

- ...mas a qualidade dele, que determina a melhoria do viver das sociedades... - O que? Ãn? Quanto mais o professor fala mais eu fico brisando na aula.** (Gareth: Cheio das brisa, o moleque. Passa o bagulho aê, to precisando.)** Isso já é normal no meu dia a dia.** (#Vovó está fazendo seu plano de fuga#)**

Não vou fazer vocês pegarem meu tédio. Porque isso é MUITOOO contagioso.** (Gareth: Pra quê tanto 'O'? A gente entende com um só, na boa.)** Vou deixar a autora passar pra próxima narração. ( N/Kat : acho bom mesmo. )** (Vovó: Já basta de N/A's pra mim! Argh! Aguentar Mortos-vivos já foi terrível o suficiente! #Vai buscar xarope de groselha e rum#)****(Gareth: Me demito.)**

**Narrado por : Dorcas Meadowes **

**Primeira impressão : Redação 'Minhas férias'****(Vovó: MANO, ESTAMOS EM HOGWARTS! NÃO TEM ESSAS COISAS ESTÚPIDAS POR LÁ!)**** (Gareth: Brochei.)**

**Com : Lene e Kyle.**

Mãe, eu quero o Remus !** (Gareth: Se eu te der meu vibrador 25cm com pelo sintético ajuda?)** Aii, eu amo ele, mas sera que ele também me ama ?** (Vovó: Sabe o que eu quero que você faça com esse amor? Não? Enfie ele no teu... #leva uma tamancada de Gareth#)****(Gareth: Êta enredo interessante! #vai jogar damas#)** Queria invadir a mente dele, pra ver o que ele esta pensando.** (Vovó: Pena que isso só é possível com mágica e ESTAMOS EM UMA ESCOLA DE MAGIA QUE ENSINA GEOGRAFIA.)**** (Gareth: Liguem pra Vovó não, ela odeia UAs com Hogwarts mesmo.)** Sera que alguma pessoa podia fazer essa pequena missão pra mim ? **AAAAAH OS PONTOS DE INTERROGAÇÃO ESTÃO ME DOMINANDO. PRECISO TOMAR REMEDIO (?)****(Vovó: Todos fica preocupado com a sanidade.)**** (Gareth: Menina, vai estudar e sossega essa xota!)**

- Dorcas, a professora com olhos de sapo acabou de chegar, acho melhor você para de bater o lápis na mesa. - aconselhou Lene.** (Vovó: Lá vem o projeto de Umbridge... Muito criativo, autoras! –n)**** (Gareth: Saudades infinitivo.)**

- Beleza.** (Gareth: De Bouas.)**

A professora tem olhos de sapos e o cabelo dela é BEM ruim,** (Vovó: ... MEU DEUS, EU QUERO MATAR TODAS ESSAS FILHAS DA PUTA QUE ESCREVERAM ESSA FIC! Tudo tem limite, merda! Realmente espero que elas não queiram trabalhar como escritoras!)**** (Gareth: Cabelo ruim? Achei ofensivo, apaga.)** o nome dela é Deusarina, muita comedia de nome (?)**(Vovó: Alguém me explica isso, faz favor.)**** (#Gareth lembra-se da Deusiane de 'A Fic dos Mortos-Vivos' e dá risada#)** A sapa me odeia, não sei porque.** (Gareth: Deve ser por causa da sua tara por lobisomens durante a sala de aula, né? Quem sabe?)** Acho que é porque tenho costume de ficar batendo o lápis, isso me acontece quando estou nervosa, impaciente com tédio...** (Gareth: Comendo vírgulas...)** Eu já levei milhões de broncas. Todos odeiam isso. Ha, menos eu.** (#Vovó estava muito entediada e foi montar em um touro mecânico#)****(Gareth: #vai tocar Edson e Hudson em seu violão verde#)**

A professora passou pela porta e me olhou com um olhar de : 'euvoutematar'**(Vovó: Por favor, faça isso.)**** (Gareth: E ESSE AMOR É AZUL COMO O MAR AZUL (8) #é apedrejada#)**

Não tenho medo ! Não tenho medo ! huahuahuahua. Eu pego minha bazuca e te mato primeiro professora assassina (?!)**(Vovó: #bate a cabeça na parede# MUNDA, EU TE ODEIO, SUA FDP! OLHA QUE DESGRAÇA DE FIC VOCÊ ME MANDOU!)**** (Gareth: #lixa as unhas com a barra de espaço#)**

- Bom dia Alunos.** (Gareth: Eu esperava que ao menos a professora escrevesse direito. Ledo engano. Aluno é nome próprio dede quando, mulher? E cadê o vocativo?)** Espero que esse ano as pessoas que tinham problemas ano passado tenham já se resolvido, né senhorita Meadowes.** (Vovó: #boceja# Sou só eu que estou de saco cheio desta fic?)**** (Gareth: Magina, Vovó. #lambe a fiação solta#)** - ela disse olhando bravo pra mim, ops eu nem percebi mais estava com o lápis na mão.

Revirei os olhos e nem falei nada.** (Vovó: MORRE, DESGRAÇA. #Leva uma chicotada de Munda por xingar tanto#)****(Gareth: Revirar olhos em fic trash é clichê demás! Todo mundo anda como se tivesse possuído!)**

- Destaquem uma folha do caderno, hoje vocês vão escrever uma redação com o tema...** (Vovó: Ai, Deus. Tem gente que é burra sem conserto.)**** (Gareth: 'Como dar o cu pendurado no lustre')**

''Minhas ferias'', já sei.** (Gareth: Brochantch.)**

-...minhas ferias. Minino 25 linhas. Me entreguem no final da aula**(Vovó: A aula é de literatura e a professora fala tudo errado. QUE MARAVILHA!)**** (Gareth: #enfia um tamanco plataforma na orelha#)** - viu, não disse.

É sempre assim. Atire a primeira pedra quem nunca fez uma redação de começo de ano com esse tema.** (Gareth: Ow, to ripando essa fic há mais de 6 meses UAHUAHAUHUA não aguento esse carai, escrevo uma linha e paro... #Munda vomita um enxame de abelhas em Gareth#) ** Isso seria normal pra mim se eu tivesse meus 11 anos. Mas o problema que eu já tenho 17. É muito foda essas coisas.** (Vovó: Foda é estudar geografia em HOGWARTS.)**** (Gareth: Que triste, né, migo? Vai ali rodar bolsa e larga essa escola, da mais dinheiro!)**

- Lene, sua letra ta horrível. Faz menor criatura.** (Vovó: Mini-pufe? Isso seria um 'faz menor criatura'?)** **(Gareth: #bate com o bumbum na água usando a lingerie de vírgula#)**

- Oh Dorcas, se toca, eu to fazendo letra grande pra dar mais linhas e eu escrever menos, sakas?** (Vovó: Argh! #bate a cabeça na parede# Eu quero morrer agora! )****(Gareth: Favelaaaaaaaaaaa, orgulho e lazer! (8))**** (Vovó 2: "I don't wanna live in this planet anymore!")****(Gareth: Chapéu Seletor deles foi um bone de aba reta da John John, certeza.)**

- Ah bom, agora eu entendi. Menina esperta você, hein.** (Vovó: Não, você não é. Agora, pare de se enganar.)**** (Gareth: 'Toma um ossinho! Boa garota!')**

- Brigada, mais já sei disso linda.** (Vovó: ... #foi esfregar a cara da Munda no monitor#)****(Gareth: 'Beijim no ombro, pro recalk passar longe...')**

O que eu escrevo ? Eu sei que essa pegunta é super obvia, mas sei la, em todas as minhas redações eu começo com : Era um vez..., Um belo dia..., Certa vez... e por aii vai. E fica uma merda.** (Vovó: Por falar em merda, essa fic não tem fim?)**** (Gareth: #bebe cianeto com leite de soja#)**

Faltava 20 minutos**(Gareth: Ai meu rabo.)** pro sinal bater e eu só tinha escrito 4 linhas.** (Vovó: Porque você é burra, isso nós já percebemos. Nem sabia que você era alfabetizada.)**

OMG, não vai dar tempo. O que eu faço ? Vou levar um zero já no inicio de ano.** (Vovó: Enfie o mindinho no apontador de lápis.)**** (Gareth: Boletim cor de sangue, o seu, hein?)**

Olhei para os lado. Metade da sala já havia terminado, Kyle estava entre essas pessoas. Lene tinha acabado de levantar e entregar a sua folha e eu...eu tava sem fazer nada. O cérebro desgraçado esse meu que não serve nem pra me ajudar a escrever uma porcaria de minhas ferias. **(Vovó: Até que enfim a gente concorda em alguma coisa!)**** (Gareth: Nem lembro sobre o que essa fic é, mano.)**

Odeio redação, eu nunca consigo fazer. E sempre levo nota vermelha.** (Vovó: Analfabeta funcional. Olha, Dilma, o que você está fazendo com o país.)**

- Dorcas, ta tudo bem? - perguntou Kyle, passando a mão pela minha cabeça**(Vovó: Um mamão vai na cabeça, um mamão vai na cabeça! O movimento é sexy, o movimento é sexy!)**** (Gareth: #dançando a brincadeira da tomada com Jairinho#)**

- Aham...acho que esta. - menti, pois nada estava bem.

- Sua redação, cade? **(Vovó: No cu da galinha, por quê?)**** (Gareth: 'Enrolei e fumei, pode não?')**

- Minha..redação...? - redação? Redação? Acho que vou morre.** (Vovó: INFINITIVO, SUA CADELA SEM TETAS!)**** (Gareth: #pega o R negligenciado e o abraça#)**

- Eu sei que você tem problemas, passa a folha, eu termino pra você, tudo bem ? Mas avisando que vou inventar, pois afinal, nem sei o que você fez nas suas ferias.** (Vovó: Ela deu de cabeça pra baixo. DE ENDI.)**** (Gareth: Lembra aquela época em que usávamos acentos? Pois é...)**

- Se faria isso por mim, muito obrigada Kyle, você é um anjo que veio me salvar.** (Vovó: Então, né...)**** (Gareth: 'Como um anjo, você apareceu na minha vida... (8)')**

- Magina, agora deixa eu correr e termina logo.** (Vovó: Se ele for escrever a redação conjugando bem deste jeito... É zero de qualquer jeito.)**** (Gareth: 'Ma-gé-na, bi')** Antes que não dê tempo.

O tempo estava acabado e o Kyle não terminava.** (Vovó: Você sabe olhar as horas? Meu Deus, que coisa impressionante!)**

Dez...comecei a bater o lápis na mesa. Nove...Lene chamou minha atenção. Oito...Kyle continuava escrevendo. Sete...a professora levantou e começou a andar de um lado e de outro. Seis...uma menina saiu da sala, provavelmente pra tomar agua ou ir ao banheiro. Cinco...alguem me chamou mas não respondi. Quatro...comecei a roer as unhas. Três...a menina que saiu voltou e levou um tombo. Dois...todos riram menos eu. Um...Kyle levantou e entregou a folha pra mim. Zero...**O SINAL BATEU. E EU ENTREGUEI A** **FOLHA.**** (Vovó: QUE SUSPENSE MAGNÍFICO! Ela merece um dez por isso! –nnnn)**** (Gareth: Noffa, bi! Não sei como Gravity ganhou oscar, sendo que tinha essa fic! Meu deus, que narrativa, que suspense!)**

- Muito obrigada Kyle ! Eu nem sei o que ia fazer, se não conseguisse terminar. - disse, dando um abraço mega forte nele.** (Vovó: ... #vai beber no Munda's#)**

- To aqui pro que precisar Dorcas, você sabe muito bem que faço qualquer coisa por você pela Lily e Lene. **(Vovó: Só eu senti cheiro de um futuro three way?)**** (Gareth: Friendzone braba!)**

- Eu sei fofo. **(Vovó: Vocativo, sua mocréia ensebada! #bate com um tacape nela#)****(Gareth: Friendzone braba! #2)**

- AAAAH Kyle você é muito lindo. - falou Lene, apertando as bochechas dele**(#Vovó está com vergonha alheia e resolveu construir sua própria concha de ópio#)****(Gareth: #foi junto#)**

Agora só precisava rezar e esperar pra ver se a professora não ia desconfiar de nada.** (Vovó: Do jeito que todo mundo é burro por aqui, duvido que isso aconteça.)**

Peguei minhas coisas e sai, rumo a próxima aula !** (Vovó: UHUL! Todos fica feliz! –nnn)**** (Gareth: Eike excitantch.)**

**Narrado por : Remus Lupin**

**Primeira impressão : intervalo, graças a deus.**** (Vovó: Será que vai ser assim até fim da fic? Todas essas narrações detalhadas e escrotas? #vai buscar vodka com lima#)****(Gareth: #cheira uma carreirinha de orégano e cal#)**

**Com : James, Sirius, Lily, Dorcas e Lene.**

Depois de varias e varias aulas, graças a deus bateu o sinal pro intervalo.** (#Vovó está enfiando pregos nos olhos#)****(Gareth: Nossa, que dó de vocNÃO.)** O pessoal, foi tudo em direção ou refeitório, inclusive eu, pois estou com muita fome. E necessito comer um daqueles hambúrguer.** (Vovó: EM HOGWARTS. MEU DEUS, AS AUTORAS NÃO PASSARAM NEM PERTO DOS LIVROS.)(Vovó 2: E NEM PERTO DA ESCOLA, PELO VISTO. Já ouviram falar de concordância, caralho?)**** (#Gareth aos prantos#)**

Nossa mesa. A dos populares já estava la, nos esperando.** (Gareth: Ah, mas vai chupar rola, mano. #pega suas lingeries e coloca numa bacia com sabão#)** A melhor visão do refeitório é a que nós temos e você ai não tem.** (Vovó: ... #foi ajudar Gareth a lavar suas lingeries gramaticais#)**

- Remmie. - quem me chamas?** (Vovó: A Samara, sua fdp!)**

Virei pra trás e vi uma cabeleira ruiva.** (Vovó: ERA O BOZO, MANO!)**** (Gareth: Olha a cabeleira do Zezé! Será que ele é? (8))** Lily Evans a irreconhecível, porque ela é a única ruiva aqui da escola.** (Vovó: ...Tá bom, viu? E não existem Weasley.)**** (Gareth: #2 na Vovó.)** Antes tinha uma guria, mas logo a Lily deu um jeito de tirar os cabelos ruivos da menina com uma bela de uma tinta preta, huahauhauha.** (Vovó: Isso é sério?)**** (Gareth: ...)** Coitada, esse acontecimento vai ficar marcado na vida da pivete.** (#Vovó foi pular amarelinha#)****(Gareth: Mean Girls fizeram escola!)**

- Vai la na fila e pega pra mim um suco de laranja, please. - bicha folgada.** (Vovó: ... #foi comprar cicuta#)****(Gareth: Vou pegar esse suco e enfiar no seu rabo, desgraça!)**

- Para de ser folgada pow.** (#Vovó está tentado se enforcar#)****(Gareth: Capão Redondo mandou um abraço!)**

- Pega vai, não seja folgado e mesquinho?! - ata, agora eu virei o folgado**(Vovó: Revisar o texto não mata. #vai buscar um canivete#)****(Gareth: E a Beta, kede?)**

- Eu pego... - disse James, com aquele sorriso torto que sempre seduzem as garotas. Nem é tãão especial assim.** (Vovó: EDWARD DESCOBRIU COMO USAR A MAQUINA NO TEMPO! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ...OOOO!)**** (Gareth: É demais pra mim. #lambe um picolé de urânio#)**

- Não. Pode deixar, eu mesma vou agora.

- Qual é, ta com medo que eu queira que você pague esse favor com um beijo? - to segurando vela aqui.** (Vovó: ... #Vai comprar laranjas#)****(Gareth: Nossa, miga, que triste, hein? Choray.)**

- Acho que não, pois você mesmo esta dizendo que é um favor. E eu acho que favores não tem preço. Concorda comigo Remmie ?** (Vovó: Vaisergaylánoinferno.)**** (Gareth: 11111111111111111, boiola!)**- Desculpa**(Vovó: VÍRGULA.)** James, mais**(Vovó: MAS!)** a Lily tem razão, favor não se cobra.** (Vovó: "Bumbum não se pede, bumbum se conquista! A gente só invade depois que a gata pisca!")(Gareth quicando)**

- Valew Remus. - disse ironicamente o James.** (#Vovó foi rodar bolsa na esquina#)** **(Gareth: Valew. Puta merda...)**

- Ta bem. Vai la Potter e pega pra mim o suco de laranja. Se você cobrar se vai levar um beliscão.** (#Vovó foi comprar uma metralhadora#)****(Gareth: 'se', vei, 'se'! Mas é muito mobral mesmo...)**

Eu acompanhei o James, afinal eu queria comer.** (Gareth: Ah, danadão!)** Enquanto isso, a Lily foi sentar na mesa, que já estava sendo ocupada por Dorcas e Lene.** (#Vovó foi dar banho em Fulano#)**

Estava lotado, mas duas garotas legais e bonitas deixou**(Vovó: CONCORDÂNCIA, VADIA SEM CORAÇÃO!)**** (Gareth: #sente uma fisgada no peito#)** eu e o James passar na frente. Pegamos as comidas e O SUCO da Lily e fomos nos sentar.** (Vovó: Esse suco deve ter cogumelos dentro pra ser tão importante.)**** (Gareth: Ênfases escrotas: o retorno)**

- Se não fosse o Kyle hoje, a Dorcas ia ter o primeiro zero na vida dela,** (Vovó: Oh, wait... Ela disse que todo começo de ano era a mesma coisa e que sempre levava zero em redação [que por sinal, era feita na aula de LITERATURA e prova o quão longe as autoras passaram da escola]. Chupa essa, feiosa.)** e ainda no começo de ano. - começou a falar a Lene.

- É verdade, ele foi um amor como sempre. Eu tava quase tendo um negocio la na sala da olho de sapo.** (Vovó: Tava tendo uma competição de pintocóptero.)**** (Gareth: Vem cá, estamos na quinta série?)**

- Hum, teve sorte então, né Dorcas. Se não fosse o nerd se ia se ferrar. - disse James, ele não gosta do Kyle, acho que é ciumes.** (#Vovó foi beber com a Pomba#)**

Caracas, meu hambúrguer ta muito gostoso. Puta delicia !** (Vovó: Então, né...)**** (Gareth: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaai que deliiiiiiiiiiiicia, cara!)**

- Cadê o Sirius ? - perguntou Lily. Percebi que a Lene revirou os olhos e fez uma careta.** (Vovó: Ao estilo 'morre, diabo', pelo visto.)**

- Nem me fale nesse cachorro. - retrucou Lene.** (Gareth: Truco! Seis, rato!)**

- Porque? O cachorro te mordeu? - provoquei.** (Vovó: Devia ter mordido essa sua bunda, pra você deixar de ser irritante.)**** (Gareth: #corta a garganta de Remus usando uma vacina anti-rábica#)**

- Vai se foder. - ok, melhor eu parar por aqui, se não, capaz que eu apanhe novamente.** (Vovó: BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA, BRIGA!)**** (Gareth: Cinco pau no lobisomem!)**

- Melhor você parar de fala Remmie, se não quiser apanhar mais. - aconselhou Dorcas.** (#Vovó foi plantar arruda#)****(Gareth: Rinha das bee's! Vai se choque de monstro!)**

- Oii galera – chegou o Six. - Oi em especial pra Lene. Desculpa amor.** (Vovó: ... Munda, eu te odeio. #2)**** (Gareth: Bicha, a senhora aparta briga mesmo, viu, viado?)**

- Recuso o especial meu querido. E não aceito suas desculpas. - algo aconteceu. Agora fiquei curioso.** (#Vovó foi comprar dildos na internet#)****(Gareth: Toddy mal, não conversa comico!11!onze)**

- Firmeza. Mas depois não reclame.** (Vovó: Essa daí vai levar uma surra de pau na cara mais tarde.)**** (Gareth: Não fica bolada se eu jogar leitim na sua cara ok/)**

- Então Lily...eu estava querendo ir no Shopping qualquer dia desses.** (Vovó: DUDUARDO FEZ ESCOLA! Appy, encontramos um projeto de Seriado burguês!)**** (Gareth: #horrorizada, corre para o abrigo nuclear do Terreiro#)** - engraçado que a Lene sempre esta querendo ir no shopping.

- Engraçado que você sempre quer ir no shopping.** (Vovó: AO shopping. MORRE, DIABO.)** - Sirius ladrão de pensamentos, acho que ele não sabe mas isso é plagio,huhauau.** (#Vovó sente calafrios de tanta tosquice#)****(Gareth: #bêbada, canta Luxúria# Vou dar uma queixa na polícia, eu quero ver você lá na prisão! Porque você roubou meu S2 (8)")**

- Cala a boca Sirius 'Tigrãozinho' Black.** (Vovó: Vou mostrar que eu sou trigrão! GRWAAAAAUUU! QUER DANÇAR, QUER DANÇAR, O TIGRÃO VAI TE ENSINAR! #Vai dançar com a Gareth#)** - huahuahua, de onde a Lene tirou isso?

-Tigrãozinho, huahuahuhua. - zuo**(Vovó: Hã?)**** (Gareth: Mas é muito crack pra mim. #dá um tiro no pé#)** James.

Todo mundo começou a dar risada. E a Mckinnon fez uma cara de satisfeita por ter feito Six ficar constrangido.** (Vovó: Q)**** (Gareth: Minsplik/)**

- É isso mesmo. Uma garota ai que não sei o nome apelidou ele assim. Que amor, né gente.** (Vovó: Que gay, né, gente?)**** (Gareth: #tosse purpurina de tanta viadagem#(**

- Fica quieta Marlene Mckinnon...ela simplesmente me chamou assim pra te deixar com ciumes.** (Gareth: #espanca todos com o acento#)** E acho que ela conseguiu. - Six tentou concertar a situação.** (Gareth: Consertar, né não? Até porque uma sinfonia não cairia muito bem agora.)** - Pelo menos não sou eu que fico batendo nos outros por ai...todo mundo ta comentando a sua agressão.** (Vovó: Nem li, ó!)**

- Eu... - Lene ia começar a se defender quando o diretor Albus Dumbledore**(Vovó: Só pra constrar, Dippet era diretor na época dos marotos. Abraço forte.)**** (Gareth: Isso é o mínimo de coisa errada nessa fic, Vovó.)** começou a falar pelo auto -falante da escola.

Todos ficaram em silêncio aguardando.** (Gareth: Cri cri cri...)**

- Alunos do Hogwarts High School,** (Vovó: ... ****#pula de cabeça na privada#)** desejo a todos boas vindas aos novos alunos e também para aqueles que já tem estudado aqui ano passado e sabe de todas as nossas regras e tolerâncias. Espero que os alunos que tivemos problemas ano passado, possam melhorar nesse inicio de ano. Gostaria de uma salva de palmas para todos os novatos...

Mandou. Fizemos. Palmas e mais palmas.

- Obrigado ! Vim pra avisar que estou planejando uma festa de boas vindas. - começaram os sussurros. - Silencio, por favor...Obrigado. Ainda não sei como vou planeja-la. Mais quando souber mando avisar pela radio da escola.** (Vovó: ...#está enfiando facas em seus membros#)** A sim...a radio, como já é tradição, quem querer se candidatar pra ser os locutores, por favor ir falar com Alice Neil. Sabendo que não cabe a mim escolher e sim a vocês. Lideres de torcida é com a treinadora Emily.** (#Vovó arrancou sua mandíbula#)** E sobre o time da escola, com James Potter e o Treinador Will.** (#Vovó arrancou seus olhos#)** Então é isso...um ótimo ano para todos !** (Gareth: Coisa que eu não sou é obrigada a ler isso, beaj.)**

Até que enfim acabou o discurso. O diretor não parava mais de falar.** (#Vovó foi buscar mais vodka#)** **(Gareth: Sua narrativa é tão boa, me prende de tal ZZZZZZZZZZZZ)**

Opa, festa ! Me animei agora. A coisa que mais amamos nessa escola é uma boa festa.** (Vovó: É. Muito legal. #vai buscar o cachimbo da Munda#)****(Gareth: Lá vem a piriga querendo quicar ao som do tambozã1.)**

- O diretor deveria ter falado sobre o que seria a festa, porque se fosse a fantasia eu já teria que escolher a minha. - disse Dorcas.** (Vovó: Que povo fútil, cruz credo!)**** (Gareth: Ó a aparecida.)**

- É verdade. Concordo contigo. - até parece que a rainha das compras Lene, não ia concorda.** (Gareth: Ta acabando, garela! Obrigado, Chessus!)**

Bateu o sinal novamente. Voltamos pra aula. Agora eu ia ter uma aula de matemática com o Sirius e a Dorcas. James e Lene Historia e Lily Filosofia.** (#Vovó está engolindo peças de xadrez#)****(#Gareth passando Brilhantina nas penas de MJ#)**

Eta vida dura essa minha, é só aulas e mais aulas. Corri, antes que eu chegasse atrasado.** (#Vovó está lambendo um fio desemcapado#)(Gareth: Que bom.)**

Acho que vou acabar dormindo, isso sim...** (Gareth: Que bom. #bebe Balalaika com Kisuco com sofreguidão#)**

**Notas finais do capítulo**

N/Kat : Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse cap. **(Vovó: Espero não ter que responder essa pergunta.) (Gareth: Menéana, gostei não.)**  
>É cheguei a conclusão de que a Lene é muitoo violenta HUAHUHAUHAUHUAH<strong>(Gareth: kkkkk ela n eh facio naom)<strong>  
>Obrigado a todos os reviews gente.<strong> (Gareth: Escreveu reviews certo? Nom creo!)<strong>  
>É muito bom receber elogios em começo de fic.<strong> (Vovó: E QUEM ELOGIA ESSA BOSTA?) (Gareth: Não é, migs? Hihiihihi)<strong>

Beijos **(Gareth: Beijo, miga! #passa formicida nos lábios#)**

aaah, lembrando que as postagens de cap. é sempre nas segundas ok.** (Gareth: Ok, flw, vlw.)**

**Vovó está com ÓDIO MORTAL da Munda.**

**Gareth mal crê que terminou a ripagem. Agora está tentando lembrar-se da senha do Fanfiction para poder postar.**


End file.
